2 Magics Plus Leo
by Mad blood King
Summary: Another story of Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Seto heading off to Hogwarts.  However, they're going into first year!  And introducing a new character, someone who knew nothing of either magic, but is accepting enough to believe in both?  Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, just wanted to point out a few things before you start reading this. This just so happens to be the first fic I've written without help, so please keep criticism helpful and no 'Flaming Flames of Rage'. Second, word has all these messed-up grammar and spelling things, so try not to focus on those. Focus on the plot. Third, I want to avoid this being too similar to other YGO/HP crossovers, so if anyone comes up with cool ideas, put them in a review. Actually, review anyway, it will convince me to write more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or harry potter. Leo is mine. MINE!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Leo

Leo was visiting yet another zoo today. Ever since he returned to the U.K. because of...certain events in Japan, he's been visiting every zoo he could find. You see, Leo loved animals, and hated seeing them stuck in some boring habitat. Sadly, his stubbornness would not allow him to stay out of trouble. Kind of like this.

"Why don't you let the snake live in Brazil?"

"Kid, this snake grew up in captivity, he wouldn't survive." A guard says trying not to hurt the young animal lover's feelings.

"Will you at least let me speak with him?" An annoyed Leo asks.

"We can't let you do that, you might get hurt." The guard is now desperate for his shift to end.

Leo peers over his shoulder and asks: "And what is keeping **that** kid from getting hurt?"

Yes, this is June 23rd, otherwise known as Dudley's birthday. Better yet, this is the day Harry Potter visited the zoo, causing a lot of guards a panic attack in the process.

"Holy! Escaped animal! Back up!" The guard runs off for help, literally leaving Dudley with the snake.

Leo witnesses the snake thank a pale child and escape. What really confused him (He could always understand animals) was that the child replied...in snake!

Understanding the pale child was in no position to help the snake's escape, Leo ran off to stall the guards, namely by convincing his guard friend that the snake entered the staff corridor, and would escape through the exit on the other side of the museum.

After outwitting nearly every guard in the zoo, Leo headed outside to find the escapee. He finally found the scaly outlaw blending in with the rough foliage.

"Do you want any help?" Leo earnestly asked.

"Why would you help me essscape from the humansss?" The snake retorts.

"Snakes are one of my favorite animals, and you obviously want out."

"What isss you name, human?"

Leonardo Brron Diomes (Dee-O-Mes) quickly convinced his new friend that slithering was not the easy way to Brazil. Instead, he smuggled the rather large reptile into the limo he had been using to get around that day. Limo? Oh yes, Leo was the younger of Michelangelo Goldd Diomes's two sons. Mr. Diomes just so happened to be the European Gozaburo Kaiba, just not dead. Leo, with his radiate blond hair and hazel eyes was the spitting image of his father (Except the father is kind of scary-looking, also like Gozaburo.), and so was named similarly. His brother took after their mother, with his light brown hair and black eyes, and so was given a nice, simple name of Jack Silva Diomes. Leo would not inherit the company, and so wasn't forced into a stuffy mansion with dozens of tutors. Instead, Leo was free to pursue his own passions over the summers in between boarding schools. When he arrived at his mansion, he faced the problem of explaining the rather dangerous occupant of the heated limo.

"Welcome home young master!" the butler said through the intercom.

"Thanks, but call me Leo."

"If the young master wishes it."

Leo sighed. He would never get used to everyone treating him with such respect.

"William, prepare another room in the reptile wing."

"Rescued a lizard from that poor zoo?"

"Actually, a snake."

"Hmm, how poisonous?"

"No poison. It's actually a constrictor."

"Excuse me? Did you say you snuck a **constrictor** out of a zoo?"

"Snuck isn't the proper term."

"Your father will be most displeased when he learns of this."

"If, right?"

"The story is already on three separate news stations." William replied after checking the television.

Leo sighed once more as he ordered the driver to drive up through the gates. HE wasn't even the one who started all this! In fact, as soon as he saw his scaly friend to a comfortable room and told him to trust all members of the staff (Leo prided himself on selecting an entire staff that he could get along with from his father's list of recommendations), he would open a video chat with Jack and tell him all about the strange pale kid.

Leo listened to his brother's rant, calmly waiting for a chance to get a word in.

"A constrictor? Why a constrictor? Why not rescue an animal that won't have the country in an uproar? People aren't afraid of monkeys! Why didn't you steal another monkey! " (Fun fact, monkeys eat their own babies sometimes. And now I've ruined monkeys for people.)

Several minutes later, Jack's over protectiveness started wearing off.

"I wish I could of at least seen the look on the guards face when you pointed out the snake."

"I still don't know how it got out." Leo wondered.

"Maybe the kid was a wizard or something." Jack offered.

"I highly doubt kids can have magic that easily."

"Leo, you haven't met an animal you **couldn't** understand. What else can possibly explain that?" Jack retorted.

"Next you'll be saying dragons are real too."

"You're just jealous a dragon would ripe a lion to pieces if the two ever met."

"Shut up. Oh, you have lessons in five minutes don't you?" Leo inquired.

"Sigh, never enough time to talk with my little bro." Jack said before signing out.

Time passed, and after nearly a month, Leo has forgotten all about the magical child he saw at the zoo. (Shipping the snake off to Brazil banished most memories of the strange break-out) What was going to be an average morning was thrown into chaos when an owl nearly crashed into Leo's head.

"What the hell?" Leo shouted as the owl swooped over his head and landed on the desk Leo was about to use.

"Mail, mail, magical mail!" the owl happily hooted.

"**Magical** mail?" An extremely confused Leo asked.

"Wizard mail, magical mail! Do you have any food?" The owl asked going from business to food in a heartbeat.

"I usually have some meat patties stashed in the-wait, wizards?" At this point Leo went from confused to intrigued.

"Read it, read it! What, no tip?"

"Fine! You get your bloody food, now let me have the mail!" Leo, though he loved animals, was quickly losing patience with the bird.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" Leo gasped as he read the title.

Author's Notes: I promise this fic won't focus on Leo, I just wanted to introduce him first. I'm a little proud of making Leo's first taste of magic the snake incident. Review! I need to know what is wrong/right with my story. Tell me what you think of Leo, as he is my work, and only my work.

P.S. Cookie to anyone gets the middle names without Google.

P.S.S. Nobody go and tell their little siblings about the cannibal monkeys. I do NOT want my readers to lose internet privileges for scarring someone for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is chapter two. (In case none of you notice the big title down there) In less than a day, I got 2 reviews, and neither were flames! Just for reviewing, random idiot person, you get a cookie. You too Knight25. Well, this chapter will have the yugioh cast. I will use Japanese names. (i.e. Malik, Isis, Rishid, and Anzu.) So, continue on for more hilarity.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own yugioh or harry potter.**

_"Speaking to your hikari/yami"_

Chapter 2: Attack of the Owls

Seto Kaiba was a stressed out person. He runs an entire company all at the age of 17. So Seto really appreciated it whenever he had a calm, peaceful morning. This was not one of those mornings.

"Mokuba!"

Said pre-teen was used to his big brother waking him up, he just wasn't used to it being that loud.

"Wha!" was all Mokuba could say before he plummeted off the bed

"Ouch. What is it Seto?"

"Mokuba, do you know why there is an owl tapping on the window?" Seto hated things he couldn't understand, and an owl randomly tapping on his window wasn't something he was used to.

"Hey, I think it's trying to tell us something. Is that a letter stuck to its leg?"

"I swear if this is the mutt's doing, I'll personally see to it that he never enters another tournament again!" Sadly, Seto always linked things he couldn't understand to his rival, and his rival's group of friends.

"How would he train an owl? Just let the poor thing in." Mokuba noticed the bird had been hovering for the entire conversation.

"Fine, but I'm throwing it back out as soon as you grab the letter."

"Seto! Ever hear of 'don't shoot the messenger'?"

An irritated growl was Seto's response, as he flung open the windows, nearly hitting the owl with the glass.

"Hoo!" At this point the owl was pissed. This guy watched him exhaust himself, threatened to throw him (The owls from hp clearly understand human languages), and then he nearly kills him with the window! The second the owl was inside, he started attacking Seto. Seto however, had taken many self-defense lessons and quickly grabbed the enraged owl by the neck.

"Get the letter before I chuck this outside, minus the feathers, and see how well it flies." Seto wasn't an animal person to begin with, so having one attack (Before he had his coffee too!) him was pushing him into homicidal urges.

"Okay! I got it, so let the poor thing go!" Mokuba understood that his brother started it, and didn't want the owl to get hurt while it was just doing its job.

Seto, true to his word, proceeded to stick his arm out the window, and simply drop the bird.

"This had better be worth the rabid animal!" Seto said as he grabbed the letters from his brother.

After reading the title of the first letter, he threw the letters on to his desk, and promised himself to make a phone call in a hour or two. (He's a CEO, I assume he wakes up at 5-6 everyday)

Kaiba wasn't the only one hoping for a peaceful morning today. Though it had already been a few weeks since battle city, poor Yugi was still edgy, as though the world would be thrown into chaos again (But what were the chances of that? Judging from the anime time frame 99%. Well, I won't have the world destroyed while Yugi's off at Hogwarts, so none of that arc.)

"_Good morning Yugi._" Yami said as he felt his hikari gain consciousness.

"_Good morning Yami_" Yugi said as he got out of bed and began putting on his complicated wardrobe of leather and belts. After somehow dressing in seconds (Anime thing), Yugi went over to the window to let some fresh air in. This proved to a big mistake.

"_It's a giant pigeon Yugi! Run!_" People might recall Yami's only experience with birds was being attacked by a flock of pigeons during his 'date' with Anzu.

"_It's an owl Yami, and I think its wants something_" Yugi said/thought (I don't even know anymore) as the owl landed.

"_Get it out!_" (I suppose if pigeons swarmed YOU for no reason, you would hate them too)

"_See? It has a letter for us._"

_"What kind of sick individual uses a huge bird for deliveries? Couldn't they use that internet thing?_"

"_I don't know if wizards use the internet."_

"_Wait, who?_"

"_It says it's from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_"

While an conversation ensured about whether witches and wizards were real or not, the phone rang.

"Yugi! It's for you. I think it's that Kaiba fellow" Solomon Muto called from downstairs. (Cause he totally forgave Kaiba for kidnapping him, sending him to the hospital, and ripping up one of his most prized possessions. Again, anime thing.)

"Hello? Kaiba?"

"Yugi this had better not be your idea of a prank!" Kaiba shouted through the connection.

Yami, being much better at 'mean' took over. (No seriously, Yami has set a guy on fire) "Listen Kaiba, I don't have time for this, I was just attacked by a freaking bird!"

"...You too huh?" Seto was sure this would all end with yelling at Yugi or the Mutt, but his rival got a letter too?

"Wait, you meant someone sent a trained owl to the CEO of one of the most powerful businesses on the planet? This might not be a joke."

"OF COURSE IT'S A JOKE! How many times do I have to tell you magic isn't real!"

"Kaiba, you've been a trading card before. Can you honestly say that wasn't magic."

"That wasn't magic Pegasus just sent us into comas using some drug, then waved a card around saying it had our souls in it." Seto had a logical explanation for every magical thing that happened around him, no matter how stupid it made him sound to magical people.

"Do you think this has anything to do with battle city?" Yami said as he recalled the constant use of shadow magic.

"Just be at the plaza at noon, so we can prove this farce fake as soon as possible." Kaiba demanded right before hanging up.

After finishing the letter, Yami knew that some man named Dumbledore would be meeting them at noon to explain the school better.

"_If this really is because of the shadow magic, do you think Bakura will get involved too?_" Yugi, always thinking of others, realized that no matter how many shadow games were played, only 4 people with Shadow magic were involved with Battle City. Seto refused to believe he had magic. But Yugi figured out his friend Bakura used a lot of magic too. (Well, the spirit did)

I think we can all agree that if anyone in Domino City needed rest and relaxation, it would be Ryou. The poor guy was sent to a hospital 3 times during a card game tournament. A CARD GAME TOURNAMENT! Anyway, Ryou was rather enjoying the peace and quiet of the last few days. (Notice how nobody ever seems to go to school in this anime, and even when they go, do they even do any schoolwork? How can **I** get into that school?) His yami had stopped terrorizing Ryou after they both got back from the shadow realm, and Ryou would never forget how his Yami protected him from Osiris's attack. Granted, the spirit said that he needed the body, not Ryou, but it still felt good having his Yami PREVENT him from getting hurt.

"_Are you suggesting I'm nice!_"

Ryou winced at the sudden shout. He sighed, one of the many disadvantages to having a psycho in your head is that none of your thoughts are private.

"_That's right, I'm a psycho, and proud of it!_"

Ryou nearly laughed at that. There was once a time were his Yami wouldn't bother arguing with him, and just shut him in his soul room if he annoyed his Yami in any way.

"_Is that an invitation? I could use some fun right about now. Wait, what IS that on your windowsill?_"

"_I think that's an owl Yami. There were always a ton of them flying around Britain. Wonder what this one is doing up at this hour?_" Ryou still wasn't used to communicating with his Yami so well, but it was nice.

"_I sense strange magic coming from its leg._"

"_Why do you have such good senses about magic anyway?_"

"_I was the king of thieves! You had to have incredible intuition about curses and traps._"

It didn't surprise Ryou that his Yami was once a master thief "_Still am!_" ,but it did surprise him that his Yami was so willingly talking about his past.

"_I happen to be proud of that title. Why wouldn't I want everybody to know my greatness host?_"

"_Police, security, anyone who doesn't like thieves._" After all, in today's society, being quick on your feet, and completely silent are only a part of a successful heist.

"_Let's investigate this strange magic already!_" The tomb robber demanded before expertly opening the window, plucking the letters off the bird, and closing the window again.

"_Is it shadow magic?_" Ryou asked nervously. He did just have a traumatizing experience with the stuff.

"_No, I sense a weaker, but more versatile magic coming from the seal._"

"_A new magic! Read it!_" Ryou, no matter how shy he came across to other people, was actually really into magic, and other occult stuff. (He and his Yami happen to agree on almost every card in their deck)

"Hogwarts eh...I suppose we'll just have to wait until noon to find out."

Yugi told his grandfather he was going out to meet someone from the magic school (Which most human beings would not believe, BTW), he headed out for the plaza.

Kaiba told all of his employees not to screw up while he was gone.

Bakura left. (His father isn't even IN this fic!)

Kiaba arrived first, wearing his trademark white trench coat. (Will someone please explain how it manages to billow dramatically without wind!) With Yugi arriving shortly after. It took seconds for people to realize that the 2 greatest duelist in the world (I consider Kaiba second-best because he had a perfect record before losing to the future King of Games) were in the same general area. Needless to say, they both silently cursed Dumbledore as the fangirls, autograph hounds, and general admirers swarmed the plaza. (They're like zombies. 1 finds you, then an army appears out of nowhere.)

Tomb Robber of course, just hung back when he arrived, making no attempt to save poor Yugi. (At least Kaiba is taller than most of his fans)

Albus Dumbledore was on his way to meet with 3 people he wanted to enroll in Hogwarts when he began hearing what sounded almost like an angry mob. He had hoped this meeting to be discreet, which is why he put a muggle-repelling charm on himself so that he and anyone near him would not be noticed by the non-magical population. He knew that if he walked into the mob, they would slowly disperse, but he didn't want to interrupt something such a large group was interested in. He decided there was no help for it, and started walking towards the crowd. The 'muggles' made way for him, and began leaving the area entirely when he increased the perimeter of the charm.

When he finally arrived at the center and the last of the mob left, he saw 2 teenagers with some of the strangest fashion sense he had ever seen. (And this was coming from someone in a robe and pointy hat!) He first noticed the tall one, glaring at him with intense dislike even though he had never seen Dumbledore before, with a oddly colored trench coat that never seemed to stop moving. Then, his gaze drifted to the small one. This one was by far the stranger of the 2. First, even though he was told all 3 were either 16 or 17 years old, this one could have fit in the regular first years. The apparent child wore a large amount of leather, decorated with several belts, chains, and a peculiar golden pendant in the shape of an upside-down pyramid. But the hair was the oddest part. Its main color was black, but it stuck out in 5 different directions, framed by golden bangs, and red in the center of each spike. Dumbledore wouldn't have been surprised if it took all mourning for the boy to get his hair like that. He knew from the magic readings and their ages that they would be different, but he didn't think it would be so obvious.

Yugi sighed with relief as the fans slowly left, though he was silently curious as to what was more interesting than the king of games. The clock struck noon almost at the exact same moment the strangest individual he had ever seen walked through the last of the fans. The plaza was now completely empty except for them and this strange wizard. He couldn't have possibly made it more obvious that he was a wizard. He wore long robes that were less than an inch away from dragging on the ground, and a long, pointed hat exactly like the ones you'd expect a clichéd wizard to wear. Apparently, he found them interesting too, as his eyes widened with surprise when he finally noticed Yugi.

"I take you're this Dumbledore person?" Kaiba asked, not wanting to waste any more time than he had to.

"Yes, are you misters Kaiba and Muto?"

"Yes sir." Yugi wanted to believe in this magic, and thus treated this professor with respect.

"Where is Mister Bakura?"

Bakura took this as his cue to come out from the alley (His host had his share of fangirls, and he wisely avoided them) "That would be me."

After seeing Yugi, Dumbledore wasn't as surprised as he might have been. This teen was wearing rather normal clothes, and the exceptional things about him were his long white hair (Whiter than his, in fact) and the most Slytherin glare Dumbledore had seen in years.

"Good to see you could make it"

"Good to see you aren't a total fraud. Thanks for the crowd control." Magical sensibilities at work.

Yami (Who took over while Dumbledore was distracted) was surprised by this. He assumed the crowd disappeared because of the wizard, but he didn't FEEL any magic.

"You have high sensibilities to magic, to be able to notice a charm I made nearly an hour ago." Dumbledore corrected himself, this boy also had extreme cunning, along with peculiar hair.

"Just great. You invited him too. Now, I'm not about to take that loser's word about his. I demand to see proof you're really who you say you are." Kaiba, though he hated the mutt, disliked Bakura the most out of Yugi's cheerleaders. The multiple personalities and so called 'magic' during his duel with Yugi made Bakura the hardest to understand. And we all know how Kaiba reacts to things he doesn't understand.

"Well, since I repel muggles at the moment, I suppose I can be a bit of a show-off today. A low-level charm should prove it to you." Dumbledore easily ignored Kaiba's scowl.

The 3 duelist didn't catch what the wizard said under his breath, but 3/5 of them were pleasantly surprised (Tomb Robber wasn't surprised, and Kaiba is well, Kaiba.) when the nearest benches started floating into the air and flying around, following the movements of the old man's 'wand'. After seeing their expressions, Dumbledore knew he had convinced them, and set the benches down where he found them.

Kaiba remained frozen for a minute or two while Yugi and Ryou (Who both took control at the same moment to say how cool that was) said how cool that was.

"So all this is real!" Ryou was embarrassing his yami by acting like a giddy schoolgirl in the face of real magic.

Yugi was slightly more rational at the moment "This is great, but what about our ages? Aren't we several years behind?" At this, Ryou visibly deflated, confusing Dumbledore who's first impression of him was cold and ruthless.

"We have potions capable of altering ages for extended periods of time, you can all enter the first year as 11 year olds."

Kaiba was jolted out of his coma-like stance at the thought of his company. "I happen to be a very important person, I just can't leave for an entire school year!"

"Isn't there something muggles use to talk to each other over vast distances?"

"You've used that word before. What does it mean?" Ryou, having been insured that he could enter Hogwarts, wanted to know everything about the magical community first.

"It's just something we call those without magic, and no knowledge of the magical world. And don't you have something named Com Peter?" (Is it wrong to make Dumbledore look stupid? Nope.)

"It is a device called a COMPUTER that can indeed send and receive messages from the other side of the planet if necessary, further advanced into the laptop, which is portable and not much larger than a schoolbook." Kaiba relished the techno speak.

"Hmm, after we complete some work on it, it may do."

"Work? I assure you my technology won't need work." (And there's the famous ego)

"It's not that, it's that electrical devices don't work at Hogwarts."

"What else can be used as a power supply?"

"Magic, of course."

"Of course..." Poor Kaiba really doesn't know how to deal with this.

" With that taken care of, I suppose I must arrange a flight for you 3."

"I can make it." Kaiba and Bakura (From now on, I'll call Tomb Robber Bakura. Headaches.) said at the same time.

"You can?" Yugi stared at Bakura.

"You can too, I'll tell you later. I'll need an place to go." Bakura said as his attention shifted back to the wizard.

"Of course, to get your supplies and a place to stay, go to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road, in London." Dumbledore didn't know how they planned to get there, but as long as they do...

"Thank you, we'll see you at school." Ryou took over after Bakura finished sneering at the pharaoh.

"Now, about your parent's permission."

"I have no parents." (Emotions...nowhere to be found.)

"My father is currently in Egypt."

"My parents are off traveling the world, and Grandpa already agreed."

"Oh." Dumbledore expected to be spending the next few hours talking to the boys' parents. (Awkward) "Well, goodbye then."

After Dumbledore and Kaiba left (Seto did all this during company lunch break...figures) Yugi and Ryou went back to the game shop.

"What do you mean, I can get to Britain?" Yami demanded from about 3 feet off the ground.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" Bakura was also in spirit form.

"Wanna duel while they sort this out?" Yugi, ever the compromiser.

"Sure, but better make it best 2 out of 3. This might take a while." Ryou smiled. His Yami was in a argument and nobody was in danger of being sent to the hospital!

After many Egyptian swear words and 2 duels (All arguments stopped when Ryou actually WON the second duel. At least Yugi isn't the real king of games.) Yami actually figured out what Bakura meant. Through the powers of the shadow realm, the 2 shadow mages could transport directly to the pub/inn.

"Isn't that illegally crossing a border?" Yugi asks.

"We AREN'T crossing a border. We'll just go from here to there." Bakura only knew 2 things about the laws of today. 1, people still hate it when you steal their stuff, and 2, people care much more about murder now. (Please don't ask me how he knows the second one.)

Yugi sighed. This was going to be an interesting year.

A/N: It's done! Don't expect all chapters to be like this okay? I have other things to do (Got Dragon Quest 9). From now on, whenever someone speaks a language that isn't the normal one for that region (i.e. Japanese in Britain) **I'll bold it.** Also, I need Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year schedules. (Can't find it online, and reading the book would cut into my time to write.) Last, I share this computer with my older sister, so I don't have all day to type away for you guys/gals. (Though I'd love to)

And finally, the disturbing fact for this chapter: Dolphins will kill their young (Dolphins too?) and porpoises so that they call play underwater volleyball with the corpses. Seriously, dolphins kill for fun, then they go a step further than us, and play with the corpses. And when the ball starts rotting (i.e. becomes less bouncy), they let it go, and find a new one. If the discarded balls (Corpses) aren't eaten by merciful predators, they wash up on shore. (This is how scientist found out.) Think about that, one of the single most loved animals on this planet, are a bunch of heartless murderers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, and welcome to the third installment of...this. It took a little longer to update this time because I'm now addicted to my new game. Also, my inspiration jumped off a cliff. But don't worry, it survived, and I have the next few chapters planned out in my head. Also, I've decided to stop ruining the cute animals of the world for people. (I still plan to relay evil facts to you people, just not about beloved animals)

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed recently that makes me the owner of yugioh or harry potter. Why would an obscenely rich person spend his time writing fanfic?**

Chapter 3: I hate shopping

Considering the conversation he had with older brother a month ago, Leo was willing to believe in a world of magic. The only problem with going to a magical school (Besides the school part) was the fact that he would be dropping off the face of the earth for most of a year. Being the 'important' son of one of the richest men on the planet had many downsides, one of which was that his father would only have him go the most prestigious schools available in the U.K., and Leo did NOT think his father would accept the most prestigious school of MAGIC. Thing about ruling a multi-million dollar empire was that it made you a realist and a skeptic. Leo had no idea how he could possibly sneak the name of his new school past his father. Then, Leo got an idea, you could practically see the light bulb above his head.

"I don't need to ask Dad."

Ever hear the saying 'Behind every strong man is a stronger woman'? Well, it exaggerates, but it's true in many cases. Jane Diomes is one of these cases. While being the vice-president of the company, Jane may actually have more power than her husband. This is because she can manipulate one of the richest people on the planet into doing what she wants. (Usually sparing the life/livelihood of a employee that made a very minor mistake somewhere) Also, she, understanding that her husband cannot possibly raise two children successfully, is the reason Leo had so much freedom, and Jack gets any personal time. (Also, she's the one who convinced Mr. Diomes that Leo, as an 11 year old, could play Duel Monsters without anyone calling him childish. I think I just insulted myself.)

A day later we find Leo entering his mother's office.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey Leo, here about that coyote?" (Remember, coyotes are not lovable idiots that chase roadrunners, they are wild animals that will kill you and eat your flesh. Darn, I said I wouldn't do this!)

"No, but I would appreciate help with that. Anyway, the point is I found a school I really want to go to, but Father would never approve."

"What is it? There can't possibly be a school that focuses on the outdoors in Britain."

"Actually...it's a magic school."

"Leo, I know you're gifted, but there just isn't a community of magic."

"Mom, an owl delivered the letter, and it said the mail was from wizards."

"Well...animals have never lied to you before. Except that stick bug that kept telling you it was just a stick."

"Deception is one of the best survival traits."

"Bet your father would be happy to hear you say that."

"Well? Can I go?"

"Only if you promise you won't get kidnapped, brutally injured, or killed by these wizards okay?"

"That sounds possible." (Notice he didn't actually promise anything)

"Oh, and if dragons are real, you HAVE to bring your brother back an egg."

"How in the world would he keep a dragon secret?"

"How in the world would you survive if you didn't get him a dragon?"

"O..oh right." The look on Leo's face would remind you of someone who had a gun pointed at them.

"Wait a minute, where would you get all your supplies?"

"Believe it or not, London."

Upon seeing the Leaky Cauldron for the first time, Leo was glad that he had his driver drop him off several blocks away. This place screamed 'shady bar'. Cautiously, Leo opened the door, only to be surprised by the...color of the establishment. Leo expected a pub in the middle of the day to look dreary, but children and animals were running about. (Apparently, some of these animals have been recently purchased)

"Huh, better go talk to the barkeep about this alley I'm supposed to go to."

You'd think walking up to the barkeep was easy, but nooo. First, he was nearly tripped by a cat yowling "I'll never wear that collar! It clashes with my fur!", then, an owl swoops by hooting "I'm NOT getting back in the cage, I need to exercise my wings!".

Finally, Leo makes it to the owner unharmed.

"Can I get someone to show me Diagon Alley?"

Tom stopped telling his story long enough to ask: "What's a first-year doing here without a parent?"

"They don't have magic, and are too busy."

"Wha-but muggles especially should help their kid during his first-year shopping!"

"I think I can handle shopping."

"What d'ya mean they're busy anyway?"

"They run one of the most wealthy industries in the entire world. THAT is why they're busy."

Tom of course, did not take this to heart.

"Khahahaha!"

And of course, his buddies joined in.

A good minute of laughter later.

"Hehehe, whew. Good one kid!"

Leo's first instinct was to get ticked off. He was the son of a freaking billionaire! Everyone in Britain knew who he was! Then, Leo realized something. No kissing up, no fake smiles. Nobody would treat him like a rich kid if no one KNEW he was a rich kid! Better nobody knew until they had to.

"Yes, haha, now can someone show me to the alley? The only alley around here is completely empty."

"Ah, that's what we want the muggles to think."

"That's what you called my parents. I guess 'non magical person' is a bit of a mouthful."

"Yeah, yeah. Benny! Help the kid." Tom said, getting the attention of one of the listeners.

"Fine Tom. Follow me, kid."

Benny led Leo outside to the very empty alley.

"Remember kid, three up, two across." Benny said tapping the brick several times.

What happened next seemed...flashy to Leo. He had been expecting the wall to open up, or move out of the way. Instead, the wall seemed to collapse into itself as each and every brick wedged away from its neighbors. (I always thought that was weird. Why use such a complicated charm like that on the wall? I highly doubt the way the wall let people pass affected the wards)

"Well, there ya go. Have fun." and with that, Benny went back to Tom's story.

"And I thought the bar was colorful." Indeed. Diagon alley's many stores were of many different shapes and colors. "Now what building is the bank.." Then Leo spotted the giant, white form of Gringotts.

"Ah, here we go." Leo said as he walked up to it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

"That is the worst warning sign I've ever read. It sounds like a challenge! " Luckily, Leo isn't stupid enough to try to break into the most secure facility known to humanoids. (Do ancient egyptian spirits count as humanoids?)

He went inside and tried not to stare at the small creatures that can only be called goblins. He walked up to the exchange booth and asked "Can you swap my 500 pounds into wizard money."

Leo had no idea why the goblin looked so grumpy (answer, they always do), "The exchange rate is 1 galleon to 5 pounds."

"That sounds good, can you break the last 50 pounds into sickles?"

"Here you go, 90 galleons and 170 sickles." (Thank you internet, for having a site dedicated to wizard money exchanges. I was NOT looking forward to doing that math.)

"Thank you!" Leo said as he ran out, carrying the obviously bulging bag. (Leo likes playing with wild animals remember? The kid is in great shape.)

After grabbing what can only be called a wizard shopping cart, Leo could not help but stare down the dangerous looking alley right across from the bank.

Some law-abiding citizen saw Leo take a step forward, and quickly told him how Knockturn alley was full of thieves and other shady characters.

Leo could not think of a good reason why they would build a bank across from a place full of thieves. (Actually, I'm sure Gringotts came first. Takes a few centuries to make that tunnel system, even with magic.)

Deciding to only check out the alley after he bought all his supplies, and dropped them off in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, Leo went off to find his first purchase. He saw a bookshop and a stack of cauldrons on his way to the bank, but Leo wanted his wand. Soon he came to a run-down place that advertised wands. Figuring he might as well try this one, he walked in.

"Can I help you?" AFTER Leo heard the voice, a creepy old man appeared. This unnerved him greatly, as Leo prided himself on hearing sensitive enough to find predators stalking him. (It's a game. Hunt or be hunted. And no, this is the ONLY beast-like trait he has. Leo is not a beast man.)

"...can I get a wand here?" Leo said, still wondering how an old man could get behind him when he had only taken 5 steps into the store.

"Yes, now hold out you wand arm!"

Leo, figuring he would use his right arm for this, held it out. Leo was yet again surprised as tape measures fell from nowhere, and started measuring him. Not just the arm, ALL of him. Leo disliked having his measurements taken, as he was usually forced into a suit by the end of the day. Why in the world would ANYTHING need to be measured? Leo thought wands were a life-long tool. All his measurements are going to change in the year he's away, so they don't affect the wand. He figured he should just let the old man have his crazy shop, though Leo was glad as the measurements soon stopped.

"Here, ash, dragon heartstring, 11 inches." the man said as he plucked a box off the many shelves.

Dragon? At least they're real. Leo had a bad feeling as he swished the wand. Utter chaos followed. Somehow, he had managed to break every window here, AND knock over one of the huge shelves. He really hoped he wouldn't have to pay for that.

"Hmm, the core is all wrong." the man mumbled as he pulled another box, as though nothing had happened! "Oak, unicorn hair, 9 inches."

Well, that didn't sound right either. Leo had a bad experience with horses once. Granted, Leo had spent the morning playing with a lion, and thus smelled like a dangerous predator, but he still didn't like horses. *Swish* Wonderful, this time the wand sent chairs and the desk flying out the non-existent windows. The desk got stuck.

"Again, the core is all wrong." the man seemed...happier?

"Umm, dragons and horses really aren't my thing."

"Quiet! The wand chooses you, not the other way around!" he snapped as he found yet another box. "Pine, Irish phoenix feather, 8 inches."

"You may want to take cover." But the man just hovered, an eager look on his face.

*Swish* *Bang!* A great force seemed to shoot out the wand, sending Leo flying into the wall. Worst part was, the old man looked happier than ever.

"You need a special core!" and the man moved him over to another shelf. (I'm fine, thanks for asking...ow.)

Leo got an idea, if dragons were real maybe..."Do you have chimera cores?

"Are you trying to chose a wand?" the man erupted for no reason.

"Well, it's just that the chimera is my favorite (Don't say mythical) magical beast, though I prefer the version with raven wings instead of a goat's head."

The man sneered at this. "That species of chimera was hunted to extinction by wizards. After all, it was ancient Greece, and it was hard to hide LANDBOUND chimeras back then."

Leo paled at the thought of wizards hunting down the last of such a great species. What was he getting himself in to?

"However...80 years ago I found a shrine to the beast while travelling. (Anyone have any idea how old Ollivander is? Seriously, guy's at least 300 or something.) In it we found well preserved parts of several of them. I knew I could make a powerful wand with such rare cores. I shall try it, only because I've been looking for its owner too long."

Leo had trouble understanding this man. He acted like a grouchy old man (He did say 80 years ago), but when these wands were involved, he seemed to be a completely different person.

After digging around for awhile, the man brought out a dusty old box with a slight sheen of bronze. "Here it is. Willow soaked in moonlight, elder chimera fang, 10 inches."

Leo took it up, and immediately felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. It reminded him of the days when he would relax in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by his animal, enjoying the beauty of a peaceful jungle. (Peaceful jungles are very rare , what with loud monkeys, the many birds, and the buzzing of insects) Leo knew this was his wand. *Swish* The entire shop was basked in moonlight, and the call of a proud lioness sounded.

"Good, good, excellent!" the old man now reminded Leo nothing of the grouch who snuck up on him.

"How much does this all cost me?" Leo said, glancing at the window that still had a desk stuck in it.

"7 galleons for the wand."

"And?"

"Nothing else, go!" he said switching back to grouch.

"Well, thanks!" Leo called as he ran out of the store.

The rest of the shopping was a blur, the robe, the books, and the cauldron. (He was pleasantly surprised to find his robe was 'self-ironing' and 'self-repairing'. Leo was worried about running around in a stuffy robe in the summer heat, so he paid extra for it to be temperature changing.)

Finally, it was time to get a pet. He stepped into Magical Menagerie, and was assaulted by 'Pick me, pick me!'

"I'm sorry, but I can't get all of you." Leo had never been to a pet store, and wasn't prepared to see so many hopeful faces. (All of his friends were _liberated_ in some way. Either he broke them out, or purchased them from the manager of the zoo when breaking out was too hard.)

"Ya don't have to! Leave the cats!" at this, the rest of the rats broke out into laughter.

Chuckling at the joke, Leo made his way through the shop, until he stopped in front of one weird raven. First, it was bigger than any raven he had heard of before. (It has a wingspan of about 5 1/2 feet) Second, its eyes were a peculiar color. Most ravens have eyes as dark as their plumage, but this one's were sea-green.

"Hello."

"..."

"Just say something."

"Something."

"Okay, now say something else."

"Wait? You understand raven?"

"I understand all animals, didn't you see me laugh at that rat's joke?"

"That proves it. You really understand me."

"Yep, would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

"Are you going to buy some of those owl nuts?"

"But...you aren't an owl."

"They're still delicious!"

"You are the weirdest bird I've ever talked to."

"I hear the headmaster at Hogwarts has a phoenix."

"That...might top a weird raven."

"Just buy me already."

"Fine, how much do you cost?"

After purchasing the raven (And many, many owl nuts), Leo remembered he needed to name it.

"What do you want to be called?"

"Doesn't matter. My real name is my scent, and the pitch of my voice. Human names don't really matter."

"Fine, I'm going to name you after one of my favorite cards. From now on, you are Portatore di Maledizioni, Malay for short. It means bringer of curses."

"You humans and your superstitions. "

"Says the raven with a love of owl nuts."

"Touché."

"You know French?"

"No, humans just seem to say that a lot, even though we aren't in France."

"Uh, maybe we should talk back at the inn. People might think a boy talking to his raven is weird."

A/N: So I was wrong last chapter. Apparently my chapters are going to stay this long, if not get longer. Before anyone googles Bringer of Curses, it isn't real. Jack and Leo use decks I made up. Both decks are overpowered, and use incredibly powerful field spells. But that's okay, since I can't imagine a real deck beating any main character from yu-gi-oh. (Even if a real person was about to win, Yugi would just draw a card that the writers just made up, and then win using it.) Yes, I plan on writing at least 1 full duel. I play the game myself, and can easily make up a duel.

Evil fact: Half the human population is infected with a bacteria that, in smaller animals, makes their host lose all sense of self-preservation. Infected mice will walk up to cats, infected bugs crawl onto the blade of grass a cow is about to eat. (And who eats the cow?) It doesn't affect larger animals, but judging from videos on Youtube, I'd say it does. (Go ahead, watch one of those videos where someone injures them self for your amusement.)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm assuming at least somebody missed the nice big title below the disclaimer. Hello, and thanks for reading the fourth chapter. I have run out of things to say.

**Disclaimer: No, nobody is stupid enough to just hand over the rights to 2 very successful series, especially to a teenager.**

Chapter 4: I Really Hate Shopping

Seto Kaiba needed about 2 weeks to make sure his employees wouldn't screw up and destroy Kaibacorp while he was gone, and Yugi wanted the three of them to 'stick together', so Yami and Bakura had to entertain themselves in the meantime.

*Convenient time skip*

Kaiba's plane had taken off yesterday, but since it takes awhile to get to the other side of the world (I think about 11 hours.) Yugi convinced Bakura to wait until today, so that they would arrive shortly after Kaiba slept off the jetlag. (11 hour flight, but the time change is 8 hours. Definitely jetlag.)

The doorbell rang, shaking Yugi out of a conversation with Yami. (Who questioned the safety of giant flying pieces of metal.) Yugi had explained to all his friends that he was leaving to a fancy new boarding school in London, and when they didn't believe that, Yugi told them the truth. Luckily, they understood about the secrecy thing. He opened the door and let Ryou inside.

"Are you all packed?" Yugi said, hefting a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Yep, several outfits, my duel disk, my deck, and plenty of money."

"How long do you think it will take Kaiba to make our duel disks run on magic too?"

Ryou chuckled and replied "I give him a week and a half."

"Funny, I gave him a month. Figured finding the right charm would take longer."

"Are you kidding? All you have to do is talk to him to get him threatening to duel you. Do you honestly think that won't be the first thing he looks up?"

"Okay, we good?"

"Yep."

Yugi then called out "Bye Grandpa, we're leaving for London now!"

"Okay, bring back some wizard games!" Solomon called from the shop. (As though Yugi left for a year-long experience every day.)

The shadow realm is a horrible place, a place where even being there is impossible for some. Those who use it must completely control it, or else they are consumed by the shadows. It is also the ultimate punishment, as the shadow realm reaches into your mind, and becomes your own personal hell. The creatures feed on terror, anger, and grief. (Well, flesh too, but I don't feel like describing that) However, through this realm, all shadows are connected, and the strong can travel great distances in seconds by using it. The only living humans who know how to use it have paid horrible prices. The other users are already dead.

Yami and Bakura emerged in the alley across from the Leaky Cauldron, both partially exhausted from such prolonged shadow travel.

Bakura, used to the shadows, recovered his breath first. "Usually, I just shadow travel through walls and such."

"I'm too tired to ask how many things you've stolen using the shadows for help."

"I'll have you know that the only reason I NEED to use the shadows is because I'm not used to modern security yet."

"So the mortals HAVE beaten you!"

"I just need modern tools!"

"You've been caught before! The ring is proof of it!"

"_YAMI!_" Yugi had had to listen to the spirits' arguments for the last 2 weeks, and even Yugi has a limit about these things.

"_He started it._" (He so didn't)

"_Enough! You're going to be LIVING with him! Get along!_" Yugi demanded before taking over.

Judging from the look on Bakura's face, his hikari was reasoning with him too.

"Come on, let's go see how Kaiba's doing.

"Okay Yugi." Anyone watching this would assume the teens were absolutely crazy, as the hikaris took over.

"Oh wait, we should use the potions first!" Yugi said, knowing they weren't supposed to let wizards know they weren't first year age, and Yugi needed to know English.

"Alright, it does shrink clothes right?" Bakura asked, thinking of the many sets of clothes in his bag.

"Dumbledore said our clothes would shrink as long as we pack them."

"So that's why you didn't want my yami stuffing my bag in the shadow realm."

"Bottoms up!" Yugi said before drinking the 2 potions.

When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw a mini Ryou looking at him with a confused stare.

"What?"

"You only shrunk a few inches."

Yugi was pink with embarrassment. So what if he hadn't grown much in the last few years!

"Let's just go see Kaiba already!"

"Sure, sure." It felt weird, getting laughed at by a 11 year old Ryou.

When the duo walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they were expecting something a little more...depressing. The barkeep seemed to be telling a group of men a story, and people were constantly going in and out the back.

"This IS a pub right?" Yugi turned to Ryou, as though the white-haired teen/boy would know.

"Yugi, not all Brits are wizards. I have no idea what the wizards are like. Though they seem friendly enough."

They walked over to the barkeep, who took one look at them and said "Let me guess, more muggle borns?"

"That's right."

"Grr, why can't any of you kids act your age?" He did not appreciate the irony of what he just said.

"We just want to know which room our friend is staying in."

"The rich boy with attitude right?"

The 2 boys smiled at the accuracy. "Yep."

"Room 10."

"Thanks!"

Ryou, having longer legs, beat Yugi to room 10, opened the door, and asked "You ready Kaiba?"

Ryou did not get an answer. Ryou DID get hit in the face by a pillow.

Yugi sighed as he watched Ryou fall back into the hall. This wasn't good.

Bakura took over and immediately proceeded to start yelling at Kaiba. (Leo was nowhere to be seen. Probably had to go buy owl nuts.) Yep, not good.

After a few minutes of language that most certainly should NOT come from an 11 year-old, the three set out to shop.

Several seconds after stepping out into Diagon Alley, they lost Ryou. Or should I say, Bakura lost them. Compared to those 'banks' (What does part of a river have to do with money?), this alley was heaven. These wizards were fools, letting their coin purses hang loose, being in too much of a hurry to pay attention to the small boy they just 'bumped' into, and generally being easy targets. Bakura swiped five pouches (Wallets were made for bills, so all wizards use pouches or purses), dumped the contents into his own pouch, and discarded the evidence before anyone noticed. He then took a minute to sort out the coins. There appeared to be only three different coins used entirely. Obviously, the gold coins were worth the most, the silver the medium, and the bronze worth least. He just had to learn the names before trying to buy anything. Hanging back, he heard someone complain how many galleons he needed for a cauldron he wanted. Bakura figured he wouldn't be complaining if it wasn't expensive, so the gold coins were galleons. He also heard two boys talking about some new candy, and how all it took were a few knuts. So the bronze were knuts. Since if someone asked for a third type of coin, he'd know they were talking about the silver, that was all Bakura needed to hear. However, might be good to hear some wizard gossip. Bakura blended in with the crowd (HOW? He has WHITE HAIR!), grabbing pouches as he went.

Yugi could only stare at the place Ryou had been just moments before. "We have to look for him!"

Kaiba never stopped walking. "Forget him, you probably can't find him anyway."

"But, he's-"

"Capable of taking care of himself, now let's get to that bank."

After Yami assured Yugi that Bakura could take care of Ryou, Yugi went with only minor protest.

Yugi and Kaiba traded their money successfully, however much Yami said not to trust the things working there. "_Goblin's can't be trusted! They're merciless bandits!_"

"_Do these look like the goblins from ancient Egypt?_"

"_No...but it could be a trick!"_

Kaiba completely ignored Yugi when he said Yami was being a pain. Nope, no such thing as Yami. Ignore the crazy kid.

Bakura walked out of Knockturn alley the same time the others walked out of the bank.

"There are faster ways to get money."

Kaiba glared at Bakura. He really wanted to get away from these crazy people.

Yami took over and glared at Bakura. The combination of glares would have terrified anyone, if they had not been coming from two 11 year olds. Ryou, not wanting to get into a staring contest, took over.

"Can we please just finish the shopping?"

"Hang on, we should get a wand first, so we re-enter the alley without help." Kaiba hated it when he needed help.

Ryou then told them that he/Bakura had heard that Ollivander's was the best wand shop, but when they came to it, they couldn't believe it was really the best. It was a little old broken down shop. Yugi then reminded everyone that a wizard uses the same wand his entire life, so any one wand shop only makes about 40-50 sells a year.

The inside was even worse than the outside. Between the huge shelves and the dust everywhere, you would assume this some sort of storage, but then Ollivander appeared behind them. (He likes doing that, doesn't he?)

"Can I help you?"

At this, Yami and Bakura took over, whirled around, and prepared a shadow game for...an old man?

Kaiba, used to psychos by now, merely answered "Yes, we all need wands."

"Good, good, you first then. Step up and extend your wand arm."

Kaiba did so, but wasn't prepared for the tape measures to fly around themselves. Even though he often had his measurements taken for a new suit (Or really fancy trench coat) this use of magic surprised him.

"Ash, dragon heartstring, 9 inches."

Kaiba felt like a fool when he swished the wand through the air, and knocked over a shelf.

"Nope, but a similar core might work." (You didn't think Kaiba would have anything BUT a draconic core did you?) "Here, oak and dragon heartstring, 10 inches."

That wand knocked Yugi over.

"Another unusual!" Ollivander was getting excited again "I don't usually let the owner help, but any suggestions?" he remembered how long it took Leo.

Kaiba had nothing, but Yami did. (Yami took over when poor Yugi was hit with a blast of magic.) Bakura was still laughing too hard to help.

"Try some Egyptian wood." Kaiba then gave Yami a 'Stop saying I have anything to do with that stuff' glare. (You know the one)

"Those are rarer wands indeed!" He then went off, and came back with a large box. "I keep the oldest wands in boxes like this. Since there are three of you, I brought the whole box." He then opened it and took out a wand. "Here, nehet (Egyptian sycamore) and dragon heartstring, 8 inches.

This wand caused the shop to be pitch-black for a few seconds.

"Very close. Here, nehet and light dragon claw, 11 inches."

Kaiba felt a warm feeling shoot up his arm as he took the wand. *Swish* A dazzling light display shot through the store before burning out.

"Yes! Now the small one." Yugi stepped forward as Ryou snickered over the small comment.

Yugi got the tape measure treatment too.

"Suggestions?" Ollivander was obviously displeased that so many kids could actually guess what wand would work.

"A symbol of the pharaoh?" Yugi said, thinking of his other half.

"Try it. Nehet, feather from a young Egyptian phoenix, 9 inches." (Since Yugi is like a younger, sweeter version of Yami)

Ollivander was a little disappointed as Yugi's wand issued a small fire in the shape of a phoenix. He was hoping the child would guess wrong.

"Alright, next."

Ryou stepped up and got measured.

"You want to choose your wand too?"

Ryou had no idea how to describe himself and his yami, so "No."

And so they tried nearly every wand in the box, destroying absolutely everything in the process. Needless to say, Bakura found it fun. Ollivander found it fun too, as he now had chance to match one of his strangest wands.

"This is a very peculiar wand. Its core is a hair of a unicorn struck down by dark powers. Innocence tainted by wickedness. Nehet body, 10 inches."

"_That sounds about right_" Ryou thought as he felt the warmth spread through his body, and the fallen shelves righted themselves.

"Good, that will be 7 galleons per wand."

Ryou and Kaiba handed over the money without hesitation, but Yugi was hoping it would be a little cheaper.

And so the shopping spree continued, and eventually Yugi had to borrow money from Ryou. (Never from Kaiba. NEVER!) Ryou was more than willing because it wasn't his money anyway.

The pet store was the last stop, and Kaiba only went in to ask how he might get a dragon egg. The witch in charge then proceeded to lecture Kaiba on how wild and dangerous dragons are. Meanwhile, Yugi was looking at a Great Grey Owl, which is the largest of all owls. (You need a strong owl to send letters to Japan!), and Ryou was looking at an African Wildcat. (Which, ironically, was one of the first domesticated species.) They decided to get them, using the last of Ryou's money to get cages, food, and a cat collar. Then it came time to name them. Since the owl was a boy and a messenger, it was named Thoth. Since the cat was a girl and liked Yami almost as much as Ryou (To Bakura's dismay), it was named Bast.

When the three got back to the Leaky cauldron with their stuff, and walked up to room 10, Kaiba abruptly said "Get your own room!" and slammed the door, locking an outrage Yami and Bakura in the hall. This lead to the two of them banging on the door, and using more language that 11 year olds shouldn't even know. After several minutes of this, the door directly across the hall flung open, revealing a pissed Leo. "WILL YOU GITS SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE-*Leo's mouth drops open as he notices who he was yelling at* "...are you the king of games?"

Yami, who had just recovered at the mention of his title, replied "Yeeeees?" , a feeling of dread approaching.

Leo usually had some composure in public, it came with being rich, but he kind of lost it when confronted with the best duelist in the world. "I challenge you! Wait! We can't duel without the holograms! (Because no one wants to play a children's card game without super advanced holograms) We have to wait until I fix mine to run off magic! You ARE going to Hogwarts right? Why are you so small? Oh hey! The crazy person is here too!"

Yami was speechless in the face of such unexpected fan boy-ism, but Bakura realized he had just been insulted. "Hold up! Who said I was crazy?"

Leo had calmed down once he understood he wouldn't be challenging the king for some time, but just looked at Bakura in a strange way and said "One, Seto said. Two, you kind of acted like a total psychopath on national television. Three, you played in the semifinals after nearly bleeding to death. AFTER!"

Bakura, realizing he couldn't argue with the facts, hung on to the one thing that didn't make sense. "Seto? As in Seto Kaiba? How do you know Seto Kaiba?"

At this, Kaiba opened the door while saying "Did I just hear who I think I did?"

"Seto? You're going to MAGIC school!" Leo assumed Seto would rather destroy a magical school than attend one. (And he was right. Kaiba just didn't want his rival being out of dueling range so long.)

"*Sigh* Everyone come and sit down, looks like we have some talking to do." Just when Kaiba thought he was rid of the two crazies too.

After everyone was comfortable, Kaiba began. "Yugi, Ryou, this is Leonardo Brron Diomes, second son of Michelangelo Goldd Diomes, one of the most influential men in this country."

Yugi then spoke up. "So, how do you know him?"

"I've been expanding across the globe for some time now, and nearly every time I want to do something in the U.K., I have to have a meeting with Mr. Diomes. Through my efforts to get on his good side, Mokuba and I have been to his mansion many times, meeting Jack and Leo in the process."

This time Ryou spoke up. "So why did you tell him I was insane?"

"Because you have a split personality, one that thinks it can banish people to an imaginary world at will."

"You only say that because you didn't see what he did to Pegasus's security guards. Do you honestly think Honda could rescue Mokuba by himself?" Ryou could get mean when defending his sanity. (I have yet to find someone who doesn't get mad when you accuse them of being crazy. I prefer eccentric myself.)

Leo spoke up at this. "That reminds me, do you know what the hell you've done to Duel Monsters? Seto loses, he falls into a coma. Bandit Keith loses, he tries to kill somebody. Pegasus loses, he is brutally attacked and very nearly dies. THAT is why I couldn't be in Battle City. People thought there was an entire underground organization that is related to Duel Monsters. And then what happens? Seto exposes the bloody Rare Hunters! Also, several rare hunters are in comas now too! Then HALF the finalists fall into comas when THEY lose! You people are single handedly RUINING the game!" (I honestly wonder how nobody thought it was a little weird how serious everybody was over a CARD GAME! I play it. I'VE never sent somebody into a coma over a card game!)

Yugi and Ryou's looks go from dumbfounded to guilty as the rant went on. After all, they were WEARING two of the reasons the game wasn't just a game anymore. When the speech was over, Yugi just said "Will you forgive us if we promise not to get involved with a world-threatening villain again?"

"Yes, yes I would. Wait, the WORLD?"

Ryou just nodded and said "We have some explaining to do too. Also, I'd like you to not think Yugi and I are insane."

*One speech about pharaohs, millennium items, a thief king, and many kidnappings (First two seasons had what, 8? Mokuba is half of those BTW.) later.* Leo looked like he understood everything pretty well. "So THAT'S why you grow a foot taller before a duel! The weirdest part was that almost nobody noticed! They all thought you just looked more confident or something."

Ryou then asked "So you really don't think we're crazy now?"

"Do you honestly think I WANTED to believe the King of Games was crazy?"

"Umm, what about me?"

"You're only half-crazy."

"Gee, thanks..."

"I always knew you were crazy enough to fit in with them." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm unnatural too."

At this, Yugi and Ryou both started paying close attention "How?" they asked in unison.

"Well, I can talk to animals. All of them."

Ryou then began searching the room for something, and came back with Bast in his arms. "Say something Bast."

"Umm, Ryou? She says to put her down."

"Oops, sorry Bast."

"She says she'll forgive you because you got her the collar she wanted."

"Oh yeah, Bast pointed to this one with her paw back in the store. That proves it!"

Kaiba just snorted at this. "And so you both slide further down towards complete and total insanity."

The other three were used to this kind of talk.

Leo thought to himself "_This is going to be a better year than I thought!_"

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer, I had to go back to school shopping. (The horror!) Anyway, next chapter is the start of Hogwarts, which means the sorting! If anyone has an opinion as to what houses everybody should go to, feel free to tell me in a review! I always check for favorite alerts and reviews before starting another chapter. (Thanks to all you who have!)

I have decided to cancel my horrific facts. Scar YOUSELVES for life at . Also, watch Yu-Gi-Oh abridged, because it's funnier than me. *insert third shameless plug here*


	5. Chapter 5

I took a little break from writing because I'm not particularly fond of these scenes. But, since SKnightFan asked so nicely, I have to push on. (I'm a little sad nobody gave me feedback on which houses everyone should be in though...)

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, I'd probably be in a super-deluxe entertainment room. But I'm not. So I don't.**

Chapter 5: Hogwarts...that's it.

Leo rented another room for Yugi and Ryou, and time passed quickly. After a good hundred owl nuts, it was finally September 1st, and the main characters weren't exactly prepared. (Oh, Kaiba and Leo used the magic laptop to tell their brothers everything. Jack was extremely disappointed when he was told dragon eggs are impossible to get without being arrested.)

"I can call a limo." Kaiba thought he had no problems, not with his money.

"And how do you plan to explain to your driver why you are eleven?" Yami loved making Kaiba look like a fool, even if only for a second.

Leo sighed. "And I can't call a limo because then I'd have to explain why Seto is a kid too."

Ryou just looked at the three. "We CAN call a cab."

Kaiba and Leo had shocked looks on their faces, as though they thought that was impossible. Yami just didn't know much about modern travel.

Ryou took that as yes, yes, and yes.

All four of them piled into 2 cabs with their luggage. (the trunks shrunk magically, and the pet cages weren't too big.) Ryou then spoke to the two cabbies. "King's Cross station please."

"I hear a lot people from around here going there. What's going on?"

Then Yugi spoke. "The term at a boarding school starts today, and we can't miss the train."

"Ah." (A half-truth is the best lie. That, and Yugi doesn't know how to lie.)

Once the cab started moving, Ryou whispered to Kaiba "Kaiba, keep your head down, no telling who might recognize you."

The second the cabs stopped, all four kids scrambled out, and Yugi just passed the cabbies their fare before running to catch up with the others. They weren't late or anything, they just didn't want any normal people guessing who they were. Once they arrived at the spot between nine and ten, they were utterly confused.

Leo was the first to say anything. "Hey Ryou. You read that history book about Hogwarts right? Any ideas?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. It said there was some sort of barrier to keep out muggles, but it didn't say what the barrier was, or how to get through it."

Yugi tapped the exact spot three fourths between the platforms with his wand three times, but nothing happened. "It appears to be a solid brick wall."

Kaiba was getting a headache from this magical world already. "I'm not risking severe head trauma over a guess."

Leo looked around, searching for anyone who looked magical. And then, he spotted the pale kid from the museum! "Guys, I found another wizard." He explained before running off.

Now, Harry was having a bad day. The Dursleys laughed at him, the station guard laughed at him, and now he STILL couldn't find platform 9 and 3/4. But Leo didn't know that. "Are you a wizard too?"

At the comment, Harry whirled around, hoping it was someone who knew where the platform was. "Yes, but who are you?"

"Leo, first year. You've seen me before."

Harry racked his brain, but couldn't come up with anything. Leo noticed Harry's confusion and said "At the zoo? The day you unleashed a boa constrictor on that fat kid?"

Oh..."Yes, that was me." Harry was still afraid that could be considered breaking the law, magical or otherwise.

Leo just laughed. "Good work. I got him to safety after you were dragged out by your..."

"Aunt and Uncle." Harry was glad Leo hadn't mistaken them for his parents.

"Okay, do you know how to get to the train?"

"I'm afraid not, I was hoping YOU knew. I wasn't raised by wizards so I can't really help you."

Just then, Yugi walked up and said "We found a wizard family!"

As Leo and Harry joined up with the others, they noticed the wizard family fairly easily. All of the boys were lugging around supplies similar to theirs. The strange part was that all six of them had the same shade of red hair. The mother appeared to be telling the girl something. Whatever it was, it wasn't what the girl wanted to hear. The oldest boy then calmly made his way towards the wall, but a group of tourists blocked the view right as he went around it or something. Then one of the twins seemed to argue with her before walking towards the wall too, except he didn't appear to go around it, he just wasn't there anymore. They confirmed this when the other twin quickly headed for the wall, disappearing as soon as he nearly collided with it.

Harry didn't want the rest of them to go before he learned how to get on the platform, so he approached the mother. "Excuse me."

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." she said as she motioned to the only boy left.

"Yes, but I don't know how to..."

"How to get on the platform? No problem. All you do is walk straight at it. If you're a little nervous you can do it at a bit of a run."

At this, the entire group chorused "Thank you."

"You're welcome dears."

And with that, the group rushed towards the barrier, leaving Kaiba behind. He watched as all of them ran right through. He was kind of hoping that it was a lie, and he could go back to his normal life while laughing at the other's stupidity. No such luck. He couldn't get out of this.

The rest of the group barely noticed Kaiba's delay, as they were focused on the mass amount of witches and wizards going about. It looked like some kind of cult, what with hundreds of people going around in the weird wizard clothes.

Yugi then turned to Harry as Ron ran off to join his family. "Want to sit with us?"

Harry looked at the red heads with a strange look. Longing. "Sure, why not?"

After they all piled into a single compartment (Yes, Kaiba prefers people he knows to wizards he doesn't. Only reason he stands Harry is because he wasn't raised by wizards), and stashed their luggage (Magic train, magic compartments.), they all settled down for a relaxing ride through the country. Then the twins walked up.

"Fred and I couldn't help but notice something when we were watching those two." He said pointing to Yugi and Ryou.

The other said "Do you have a scar on your forehead?" He sounded almost...hopeful?

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked as he lifted his hair away from a lightning-shaped scar.

Fred, mouth agape, said "Blimey...are you-"

"Harry Potter?" the other finished. (The occupants were getting confused by this two part conversation)

Harry knew he was famous, but he assumed it would be older wizards and witches, the ones that actually lived through the dark time, that would actually recognize him. (This is the first time Harry underestimates how evil Voldemort is. And most definitely not the last)

"Yeeeees." Harry soon realized that being famous was not a good thing when one was trying to live a normal magical life. (Yami rolled his eyes back in Yugi's head, as Leo got a feeling of déjà-vu.)

Luckily, the twins couldn't even muster a fan boy moment, as their mouths didn't seem to work for the next few seconds. Just as Harry was turning a shade of red similar to the boys' hair, the mother called "Fred? George? You there?"

They chorused "Coming, Mom." (If any of this sounds familiar, it might have something to do with me holding the book as I type all the wizard-related scenes)

Those with the window seats (Ryou and Harry) were treated to a sight of the mother fussing over Ron. Ryou and Harry sighed at almost the exact same time. They looked at each other, and an understanding passed between them.

Leo, of course, ruined the moment. "Guys, why are you spacing out? We aren't even moving yet."

Ryou sighed again, he had wanted to avoid all the sad stuff, since he was still pretty excited about going to a magic school. "Well, I didn't exactly have a regular family life either."

"...Ryou, look around. No offense, but there isn't a single person here that has had a normal life. Also, even if one of us HAD had a normal life, being on a train to a magic school would be considered not normal."

At this, everyone but Kaiba laughed. But then, the compartment doors opened, revealing a young boy with dark skin, platinum blonde hair, and more jewelry than most 7 year girls, saying "Is there any room in here? All the other compar-YUGI?"

Harry was extremely confused why his new friends looked like they were about to fight for their lives. Ryou had whipped two knives out of nowhere, and both Kaiba and Leo took martial arts stances. Even Yugi was glaring at the boy.

He spoke up again. "Uh, guys? I'm MALIK. Please don't kill me."

Yugi and Ryou both seemed to calm down. (Harry has no idea about the Yamis, nor will he for some time) But then Kaiba spoke up. "You did an awful lot of damage before going insane." Leo nodded at this.

"Can we please not discuss my sanity in front of him?" Malik said, pointing to Harry.

Again, Yugi. "Fine. Have a seat."

Leo pouted and said "Come on! I have to blame SOMEONE for making duel monsters so dangerous! I don't want beat up the king, I can't possibly beat up Bakura, I like Seto too much, and now Malik gets away with it? And I can't even duel any of you, because we have to wait for the duel disks to be converted!"

"Why do all you idiots think I'M going to do all this work for you." Kaiba was annoyed that not a single person acted like he wouldn't fix the duel disks.

Ryou spoke up. "Because you're SO addicted to duels using holograms, that you INVENTED a portable hologram device, and distributed it to the public through a massive tournament, THAT YOU HOSTED."

Leo decided to add fuel to the fire. "Also, you GAVE AWAY dozens of duel disks, just to assure everyone could be in the tournament."

Just then, the train started moving, saving the group from a premature death at the hands of an eleven year old Kaiba. (Embarrassing AND painful. What a way to go.)

Harry decided it was a good time to ask something that had been on his mind. "So, where are you guys from?" In all fairness, the clothes and hair styles weren't exactly British.

Yugi answered for everybody. "Ryou is originally from the U.K., but he's been living in Japan for some time. Kaiba and I are from Japan too, while Malik is Egyptian."

Leo spoke up. "While we're on the topic of Egyptian, is that a Jungle Cat?"

Malik smiled at this. "Yep, one of the first breeds ever domesticated by Egyptians. I call her Mafdet."

Yami took over and smirked at this. "The protector? So you DO honor the traditions."

Then Yami reached for Mafdet. Mafdet didn't like that. "Ow! She's blessed with the name of the protector, and yet she attacks me?"

Leo translated. "She says she protects her master, and only her master."

Yami looked almost hurt at this. "But Bast likes me..."

At the mention of his cat, Ryou held up Bast's cage to acquaint her with Mafdet. They instantly started up a conversation.

Leo smiled as the talk went on. "They like each other, and Bast just convinced Mafdet that Ryou is worthy."

Yami began getting angry with the cats. "And I'M not?"

At this outbreak, both cats just turned and stared at Yami.

"Mafdet says she won't respect you until you show you're worthy of respect. You haven't. In fact, she thinks you're childish."

Yami looked like he was ready to strangle Mafdet, when Harry asked "Leo, how are you understanding them?"

"Oh, I just understand all animals. Can't you talk to snakes?"

"Well, just that one time, and I certainly can't understand Hedwig."

"That's your owl's name?"

"Yeah, can you talk to her?"

Leo laughed as soon as Hedwig said something.

Harry wanted to know why his owl was funny. "What?"

Leo stop and said "She asked: Are you going to give me any of those owl nuts? She sounds exactly like Malay!"

"She...just wants owl nuts?"

"Owl nuts are clearly important among magical birds. Malay once told me to rob the store if I didn't want to BUY any."

Malay cawed from where he was stashed after hearing his name, and more importantly, owl nuts. (Don't ask me where all the luggage is. I've never been on a magical train, and I'm pretty sure none of you have. Have you?)

"I knew we couldn't talk about owl nuts without him coming down here." Leo chuckled as he let Malay out of his cage. "Bast, Mafdet, Malay is not, nor will he ever be, food or a toy for you two! That actually goes for Hedwig and any pretty much any other animal at Hogwarts. Apparently rats are pets too." At that, Bast, Mafdet, and Hedwig all looked crestfallen. "Here, Hedwig, Malay, you get some owl nuts." The birds happily munched on the nuts.

Just then, the door opened. Leo just said "I swear to every Egyptian god there is, if that's Pegasus, I'm jumping out the window." Yugi and Kaiba seemed to agree. Nobody noticed Ryou's guilty look.

It was just a friendly witch with a cart full of candy. Harry moved to get some for everybody, but Leo stopped him. "Oh no. Let me. I don't even know what I'm going to do with all this money." He bought samples of every candy for every person. (Except Kaiba, 'cause Kaiba is MATURE.)

It was one weird snack. First of all, after being lured into a false sense of security by a chocolate-flavored bean, Leo got a hot pepper-flavored bean and swore them off forever. Ryou followed suit after getting a meat-flavored bean. Bakura enjoyed the taste, but Ryou avoided meat after his Yami ate some of the meat Ryou kept around the apartment without even cooking it. They decided chocolate frogs sounded better. (Hey, it IS chocolate.) Then Yugi nearly lost an eye to a particularly hyper frog. Everyone, even Harry, pledged to avoid wizard candy.

Later, the door opened again, revealing a shy-looking boy. "Has anyone seen a toad?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, just chocolate frogs. Sorry."

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" the boy wailed.

"You'll find him eventually." Leo said, wondering why a toad would run away from its owner. Toads were not very motivated animals.

Leo took a moment to remind the cats that all toads were officially off limits, in case they considered toads 'vermin'.

The door soon opened yet again! Even Yugi was losing patience. "I'm confused. We aren't even at the school yet!"

This time it was toad boy, plus the youngest red-head boy, and a girl who was already in her new Hogwarts robe. "Excuse me? Neville's missing a toad."

Ryou answered "We already told Neville that we haven't seen it."

"Oh, hey are you from around here? You look odd, no offense. Wait, haven't I seen you from somewhere?" The girl managed to ask questions like a machine gun fired bullets.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik panicked at the thought of their cover being blown so quickly, and Harry began rubbing his temples, which exposed just enough of his scar for the girl to notice.

"That's a strange scar...are you Harry Potter?"

Again, Harry was hoping kids his age wouldn't react like this to his name. "Well, yeah, I am."

At this, the red head spoke up. "You are? Wicked!"

"Well, you all know my name, and I know Neville now, but who are you?"

Harry had no idea why the red head was nervous. Harry wasn't intimidating to say the least, as he was pale and scrawny for his age. "I-I'm Ron Weasley."

The girl added "And I'm Hermione Granger. Anyway, we should find Neville's toad before we get to Hogwarts, see you at the sorting!"

The group took a moment to understand what just happened. Then Yugi thought of something. "Sorting? We might get separated?"

Ryou sighed "Yugi, what were you doing for the two weeks I was reading?"

"..." was all the response he got.

Leo stepped in. He had wisely decided to learn about the place he would soon be living at. (Common sense IS awfully rare in anime, isn't it?) "All first years are sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Ravenclaw for the...well, smart. Personally, I think I'm a Gryffindor, while Seto is a Slytherin. Factoring in WHY Harry is well-known, he's probably Gryffindor too. You three are much harder to judge."

That was true. Malik, even though he no longer has one, did have something other than him in his head, and the other two still do. They wondered how that would work.

Harry then remembered he wanted to ask something else. "What are these duel disks you guys keep talking about?"

Everyone's eyes lit up at the mention of the holographic device. Seto, being the techie, spoke first. "It is a prime example of the most sophisticated technology available. I personally revolutionized the world of duel monster with its creation, taking the fixed hologram projectors and adapting them to a portable form."

Harry didn't catch a word. "Okay...let's start with holograms."

Leo spoke up at that. "I thought you were raised by muggles? Didn't you ever see them in a sci-fi show?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle hated anything unusual, because they hated magic and such."

Yugi and Ryou slowly turned towards Kaiba. He was not pleased. "There is a difference between being close-minded and being a realist!"

Leo ignored this and answered the question. "Holograms take a two-dimensional, or flat, image, and project into three dimensions, like a real-life version."

"Okay. Now, what's this about duel monsters?"

Understandably, everyone just stared in shock.

A good minute later, and nobody had said anything. Harry couldn't take it. "WHAT!"

This resulted in five different speeches about how duel monsters was the best form of entertainment ever created by the human race...at the same time. He managed to understand a few sentences.

"Okay, so it's a game people play, where the monsters on the cards become life-sized holograms through the use of a 'duel disk'?" The group had attempted to teach him the rules, but those are way too complicated for an eleven year old to learn in five minutes. (Seriously, last I checked, it's a CHILDREN'S card game! BTW, did anyone know that Graceful Charity activates Dark World abilities because the 2 card discard is NOT considered a cost? That definitely sounds like part of a card game meant for small children. Most of you don't even know what I just said. Aren't YOU teenagers?)

Yami was outraged at the prospect that these people had no idea duel monsters existed! "By Ra, we HAVE to have as many duels as possible in public places as soon as Kaiba fixes the disks!"

Ryou decided to use common sense. "I doubt the wizards would appreciate my monsters magically appearing in front of easily-scarred children." (I believe I mentioned this before, but Ryou loves the occult and every monster he has is the embodiment of nightmares.)

Leo perked up. "Why don't we duel in the quidditch field? They only use it for games." (Please note that Leo, during his boring two weeks before the gang showed up, decided to read up on the place he would be living in the next seven years. Note he was constantly interrupted to go buy owl nuts.)

Kaiba's CEO senses were tingling. "And after people start appreciating duel monsters, we can take orders for duel disks and cards for them."

Malik couldn't help himself. "So you avoid and discriminate against magic at every opportunity, but the second there's PROFIT in it, you're all for wizards!"

Yugi was just happy Kaiba was willing to TALK to other students long enough to order duel disks. "Can we get the cards from Grandpa's store? You don't need more money."

Everyone decided to take Kaiba's growl as a yes.

Harry resolved to learn how to play the game, if only so that he could understand future conversations. But then he heard something. "Hey guys, I think we're here!"

A/N: Thank Ra that's over! Sorry guys, but it takes awhile to look up all this stuff. I was brainwashed by the Yu-gi-oh anime as a child, so I know everything about the four duelist, and I MADE Leo, so I BETTER know how he would act, but anyone besides Harry needs a little checking. And yes, I am going to give Ron a smaller part in all this. I don't like Ron. He's such a discriminating idiot for the first three books. And for anybody who thinks Ron is necessary, I think the KING OF GAMES can play a game of chess. I might speed up once we get pass the sorting and first day classes. Speaking of which, I REALLY want to type a duel soon. I might screw it up though, since I plan on having Leo participate, and you guys don't even know what kind of deck he uses. Guess right, and you get one of the homemade brownies I've been snacking on lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm really bummed over the fact that school is so close. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll make sure to find time to work on this after school starts. Also, I'm out of brownies, which also bums me out.

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack and Leo.**

Chapter 6: School Starts!

Everyone (but Kaiba) was clearly excited. They were finally at Hogwarts! Harry could learn about his family! And the others could have fun WITHOUT the world being in danger!

Yugi then remembered something. "Guys! We have to get dressed!"

After much confusion, everyone got their robes on correctly. Yugi and Ryou had shielded Mailk's back from Harry to prevent questions.

Than Leo spoke. "Seto, what have you done to your robe?" Yep, though it was now primarily black, the robe had clearly been customized to resemble his battle city outfit.

"I wasn't going to parade around in some ridiculous outfit all year!" was the reply.

Yami just snickered to himself from his soul room. "_Hope the school can fit Kaiba's ego._"

This caused Yugi to laugh under his breath, which earned him a glare from Kaiba. "You think I'm funny? Just wait until the duel disks are working."

"I knew it! We haven't even made it off the train and he wants a duel!" Ryou exclaimed as he opened the door.

Harry just shook his head as he followed them out, his new friends were weird. But, then again, it IS a magic school. Who knows what passes for normal.

Each one of the duelists shivered as they left the train. They just weren't used to these temperatures. They looked around, and were about to follow the general crowd when they heard "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Oy, hey Harry."

You can't really blame the duelists for being intimidated. Hagrid would seem huge to them in their teenage bodies, but as kids, he was a giant by comparison. But, they followed him to the great lake, where they saw Hogwarts for the first time. The impressive silhouette light in the darkness gave off a feeling of power. Then Malik ruined the moment. "Well what do ya know? It CAN fit Kaiba's ego!"

The wizard kids just stared at him in confusion, while the rest of the group broke out laughing. (Kaiba just growled.)

Hagrid then motioned to the boats. "No more'n four to a boat! Pile in!"

It took awhile for all the first years to find a boat. Kaiba, Leo, Yugi, and Hermione ended up in one boat, while Ryou, Malik, Harry, and Ron ended up in another.

Yugi noticed Malik was grinning evilly while explaining something to Ryou. "As if Ryou needed another bad influence." Yugi said to himself.

Hermione didn't notice Yugi's comment. "So where are all you from?" Curses! They had hoped she forgot the questions from earlier.

Kaiba was trying to figure out how the boat was moving by itself, so he didn't answer. Yugi spoke up instead. "Kaiba and I are from Japan. Ryou was living in Japan, but he's from Britain like Leo. And Malik is from Egypt."

Hermione looked puzzled. "That's strange, aren't there wizard schools in those countries?"

Uh oh, cover's in danger already. Leo thought of something quick. "Well, Ryou had been wanting to see his home country again for awhile, and Malik and Yugi are his friends, so they wanted to go with him. I've known Kaiba for years and told him Hogwarts was the best, so he came here too." Not bad, he thought to himself.

"But what about traveling? Isn't it a little far for a friend?" Hermione was NOT going to stop, was she?

"Umm." Leo needed a moment. "Both Kaiba and I are quite wealthy, so we paid for them."

Still not stopping, Hermione asked "Is your father an executive?"

Finally, something that DIDN'T require lying. "Yes, have you heard of Michelangelo Diomes?"

Hermione was speechless for about...10 seconds. "THE Mr. Diomes! I'm from a muggle family, so I know all about him. Doesn't he practically own Britain?"

Leo looked sheepish. "Technically, no. But he might as well."

"Wow, the son of Britain's richest executive going to a magic school! Wait, is that how he became so wealthy? By magic?" She was aghast at the idea of someone abusing magic so much.

"Nope. It'd take at least 10 hours of constantly breaking the laws of physics to convince him magic's real. He doesn't even know I'm here." Leo still felt a little guilty over not telling him.

"He doesn't?" again, she looked shocked.

While Leo was getting interrogated by Hermione, Ron had struck up a conversation with Harry.

"Do you remember?" Ron asked.

"Remember what?" Harry was getting sick and tired of this 'famous' thing.

"The night you got...the scar."

"Umm, no, I was too little." At this, Ron's face fell.

"Oh...well, what's your Quidditch team?"

"My what?" Ron's mouth fell open at this. 'Oh great, second time today.' Harry thought.

Ron then proceeded to lecture Harry on the greatness of Quidditch, and while it did seem cooler than duel monsters, Harry wasn't exactly in top physical condition. Then Ron got to the positions, and Harry definitely had a good opinion of the game before the boat reached the other side of the lake.

As they met back up at the doors, they heard Neville had found his toad. Then the doors swung open, revealing a rather stern-looking woman. Hagrid said "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She responded with "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here."

The first years were once again awed, this time by the size of the entrance hall. Even Yugi's comment was a mere whisper. "And I thought Kaiba's mansion was huge..."

The professor then led them to a small chamber off to the side, and started explaining about the houses. The duelist already knew the four houses, and the stereotypical attitude of each, but the actual process that was the sorting was never mentioned. She left after telling them to look their best, and gossip naturally broke out over the sorting.

"I heard it was some sort of test!"

"What? I only know one or two spells."

"In front of all the older kids too..."

After awhile, everyone was just standing around, waiting for McGonagall to return. Then, most of the kids behind the duelists started yelling over something. And that's when they saw about two dozen ghost arguing about someone named Peeves, who seemed to be some sort of troublemaker. They greeted the first years, as though it was perfectly natural to be dead and floating around. Ryou/Bakura took great interest in the ghosts, while Kaiba was making an effort to pretend they weren't there. Then McGonagall returned.

"Move along now, the ceremony is about to begin." and with her announcement, the ghost proceeded right through the other wall.

Amazing Seto Kaiba three times in one day is an incredibly hard thing to do, yet Hogwarts had succeeded. The great hall was lit by hundreds of floating candles, with no apparent ceiling. Four huge tables stretched across the room, each decorated by different colors. The first years lined up, prepared for some truly impressive test. Instead, a single, four-legged stool was set in front of them, and then, ever carefully set on the stool was...the oldest-looking hat any of them had ever seen. Feeling cheated, the first years merely stared at the hat, waiting. Then, the hat moved, apparently on its own accord. It then did the last thing the children were expecting it to do. Bursting into flames, acceptable. Bursting into song, most definitely not.

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter ****hat**** than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can ****cap**** them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting ****Hat**** can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

All the older students started applauding at the end of the song, but most of the first years were still staring at it with blank looks.

"So we just have to wear a hat?" somebody asked. A magical talking hat, but still just a hat.

McGonagall pulled out a scroll from somewhere, and told the students to come up for sorting when their names are called.

"Abbott, Hannah!" the girl ran up, put on the hat, and several seconds later, the hat called out HUFFLEPUFF! the table in question cheered and made room for her.

"Bakura, Ryou!" Ryou silently cursed the alphabet for making him the first of the duelist to go.

Ryou felt the incredibly familiar sensation of there being another voice in his head.

"WHAT? Why are there two minds?" he heard the hat ask.

"_None of your business. Now sort the boy!"_ Bakura didn't like his privacy breached like this.

"Wha-why are you so different?"

_"Because that's how shadows work. You need light AND darkness."_ Ryou explained to the hat.

"Oh...okay?" the hat was extremely confused. He hadn't heard of shadow magic in centuries! It was a lost art.

"_Until a bunch of mortals unsealed it of course._" Now the hat believed him. He was at the spirit's mercy, and couldn't even hide his thoughts.

"I...I'll just be sorting you two then..." The poor sorting hat had never encountered two minds in the same head before. "The spirit is a true Slytherin, he is crafty, cunning, and only trust the person he considers family."

"_Aww, you do?_" Ryou day had just gone from good to great.

"_MY THOUGHTS ARE NOT YOURS TO READ! JUST DO THE BOY!"_ And with that, Bakura literally slammed a door in the hat's face. (Umm, does he have one?)

"...That truly frightened me."

_"He has that effect on most people."_

"You trust even after what has happened? Hufflepuff mentality that. But you've stood up to him, and that is the bravest thing that could have been asked of you. As such, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was yelled out loud. Ryou was glad his Yami hadn't done anything to the hat, when he could have easily fed it to one of their monsters.

"He could have WHAT!" the hat exclaimed, as he had not been taken off yet. The cheering from the Gryffindors died as they saw how terrified the hat looked. Bad first impression.

However, McGonagall continued reading names as though nothing had happened. Now it was Leo's turn. "Diomes, Leonardo." at this, several of the muggle-borns gasped in recognition of the name.

He walked up and put on the hat. "Good, not like your friend."

_"From what I've heard, he has that effect on people, or hats as the case may be."_

"Let's see...plenty of determination. You can be cunning when you have to, but you like relying on instincts. Instincts are a powerful tool when properly recognized. Your...unique ability allows you to accept all animals as equals, a Hufflepuff trait if anything. But, on the other hand, you take risks that require both wit and courage. Boy, you could be great in either Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"_The snake AND the lion eh? Add a bit of raven and you have my favorite monster."_

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't have the Ravenclaw drive OR mentality."

_"...you could've just said I don't belong there."_

"This doesn't happen often, do you have a preference?"

"_Well, Ryou's a Gryffindor now, Harry is 'The boy who lived', and Yugi is a guarantee if you ignore the pharaoh's...earlier antics. But Seto and Malik are going to be Slytherins, no argument there. Ah well, Seto will isolate himself from his house no matter what, so I'll go with GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat joined in as Leo shout the name out loud, causing further confusion among the Gryffindors.

Again, McGonagall refused to slow down. Soon Hermione was put in Gryffindor, and a little later they got to Malik. "Ishtar, Malik."

Malik knew what house he was going into, but hey, he wondered what is what like having a non-psychopathic voice in his head.

"Wow, that is a lot of ambition."

_"What?"_

"You tried to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Who do you think you are, a dark wizard?"

Malik immediately thought of what he had done with the rod.

"You-you ARE a dark wizard! Mind control is ILLEGAL! Not to mention murder, but he had it coming."

"_Would you mind NOT telling the teachers that?"_

"All thoughts I read are confidential anyway. Now, nobody should argue with SLYTHERIN!" At this, the green table looked slightly confused, but the cheers eventually happened.

Next was Kaiba. "Kaiba, Seto!"

Looking like this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done in his life (I think opening a theme park about a card game tops putting on a talking hat), Kaiba put the hat on.

"Oh there is no debating this. Loyalty to family, ambition, cunning, all traits of a good Slytherin. A bit extreme when it comes to your brother (He might of killed a guy in season 1. Throw a guy into the ocean, miles away from land, and he won't last too long. Plus sharks. Never forget sharks.) but the situations you were in called for courage. Your brilliance might work for Ravenclaw, if you were actually glad to be able to study magic. A lot of muggles constantly wish something like this had happened to them, yet you act like this some boring meeting!"

_"Just get on with it!"_

"Geez, SLYTHERIN!" Now, Kaiba's glare was definitely Slytherin, so the cheers were more robust this time.

The list continued, and after one Draco Malfoy, it was Yugi's turn. "Mutou, Yugi."

After some minor confusion (Do you know how Yugi would wear a hat? I don't.), Yugi managed to get the hat on.

"...Your other half isn't going to feed me to monsters is he?"

_"Only if you attack us, which would be hard for a hat."_ Yami knew Bakura was why the hat freaked out earlier.

"_If you go in his soul room, you may get killed by traps though._" Yugi added.

Eager to get out of the deathtrap that is a mind used by a yami, the hat began. "Ah, that Leo boy was right. You've done many things for your friends that were indeed reckless. Brave, but reckless. I see what he meant by your earlier actions though. Sending people to their own personal hell just for bullying is...overreacting to an extreme. You have great cunning, which you used for friends and family. A difficult choice, but you would do much better among friendlier students. Can't have any of the Slytherins fall into comas, now can we? Yes...you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Again, moderate applause.

Two people later "Potter, Harry!" The entire hall fell silent. Everyone was staring at Harry, appraising him, silently hoping they would get the boy who lived.

(You have a basic idea of Harry's conversation with the hat, right? Moving on.) "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors broke out into cheers that very nearly deafened Yugi and Leo. Harry nervously walked over to his new table, as EVERYONE at it seemed to want him to sit by him. He decided to sit with Yugi, Leo, and Hermione.

After McGonagall shushed the Gryffindors, he list continued. One of the last sorted was Ron, who you all know got into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore rose "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak!

At this, all the tables filled with food.

Everyone began filling their plate, but one look at Leo's, and Harry, Yugi, and Ryou stopped dead.

Harry was the first to speak. "Is...that meat?"

Leo just looked at him strangely. "Yessss?"

Yugi was the second. "But...that comes from animals!"

Leo sighed. "Guys, just because I treat animals well doesn't mean I'm going to rebel against the natural order. The best way for an animal to die is to become sustenance for another. Besides, why dishonor them by letting the food go to waste?"

Ryou was going to respond, but Bakura took over when he saw the steaks. He then joined Ron in what can only be called an animalistic meal.

Hermione was aghast. "Just because the food appeared by magic doesn't mean it will disappear if you stop shoving it down your throat for a second! Where did you learn your manners?"

If they had responses, they were interrupted by a head growing out of the table. Well, that's what it looked like to the first years anyway.

The head spoke. 'Hello new Grffindors. I am Sir Nicholas, and am the ghost of Gryffindor house."

"I know who you are!" Ron said suddenly. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost frowned at this. "I prefer Sir Nicholas. Well, first years, I hope you'll help us win the house cup!"

Somebody asked "How can you be NEARLY headless?"

Again, the ghost frowned. "Like this." and at that, he tugged on his ear, causing his entire head to NEARLY fall off.

Bakura was fascinated. "Extremely poor decapitation. All it should take is one good swing, but it looks like you took at least 5."

Nick briefly wondered how a young boy with a interest in executions made it into Gryffindor. "I understand he had a somewhat poor axe."

Bakura continued ruining Ryou's reputation by saying "Rubbish. Anyone with a lick of sense will sharpen their blades every day, so they do the job right when you need them."

The silence would have been a lot more awkward if the desserts hadn't appeared. Harry reveled in the deliciousness. He never got anything this good at the Dursleys. After everyone was starting to settle into something I like to call a 'food coma', Dumbledore began telling people about the rules. Nobody noticed Leo perk up when the forbidden forest was mentioned, but EVERYONE was confused when he said "The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Then the song. (I will not have the song, because it doesn't affect anything at all.) And so they all left for their common rooms. Yugi noticed Kaiba and Malik going in a completely different direction. The way up was...strange. They constantly had to wait for staircases to move so they can continue towards the Gryffindor common room. Then Peeve's stunt, were he nearly crippled the first years with flying walking sticks until Percy threatened him enough.

They finally made it. Percy told the painting "Caput Draconis." and it swung open. However, with the painting being a bit too high, both Neville and Yugi needed help even getting in. It was a cool room, all gold and crimson, but everyone was well into the food coma and merely changed into their pajamas. They climbed up the spiral staircase Percy motioned to, and they all practically dropped dead.

A/N: I will be doing this from mostly the Gryffindor's perspective. I like Malik, but he's never been in a school before, and he didn't get much character development in the show, so it's hard to use him as much more than Bakura's sidekick. Sorry Malik fans.

P.S. One week! One week before I go back! WHY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but my school started, I have homework, and gods know how much sleep I've lost. Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me complain, you came to read a fic!

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack and Leo...zzzzzzzz.**

Chapter 7: Class Sucks

Leo woke up far too early out of habit. Now that he had had his sleep, he noticed something quite strange. "Wow, all my things are here. Hey Malay."

The raven was understandably upset. "What's the big idea leaving me on the train? I'm not a SUITCASE! I have needs! Why do all you wizards treat us pets like we're accessories anyway? I've been stuck in this cage, with only some crappy food, for HOURS! And another thing, wizards-"

Leo, having witnessed this many mornings since he got the bird, quickly produced several owl nuts from his suitcase. "-I forgive you." Apparently, owl nuts are the morning coffee (And the three meals) of Malay's world.

Their chat was interrupted by a mass of white hair poking out of one of the beds. "Chatting with the bird I see."

Leo didn't think he made enough noise to wake someone up. "Hey Ry-oh, it's Bakura." After the duelist pointed out the differences between the Bakuras (And Kaiba called them all idiots), Leo had gotten used to figuring out when the untrustworthy Yami was in control.

Bakura then smiled, a sign that things were actually worse than all the gold in Hogwarts disappearing. "I have a job for the bird."

"He is a RAVEN." Malay added his squawk of outrage.

Bakura rolled his eyes to both. "I don't care. Now, do you want to know about the job or not?"

"No, he doesn't. Kings of thieves are not exactly to be trusted." (Leo has officially learned how to use common sense.)

"I guess all those owl nuts will just go to waste then..."

Malay perked up, and looked interested. "Malay, you are not to be bribed by the thief."

"Don't be like that Leo. I know you want to know about the forbidden forest too." (Okay...so somebody DID notice Leo's interest back in the last chapter. My bad.)

Leo had to admit, a magical forest was bound to be fun for someone like him, and the fact that the creatures were powerful enough to make their home 'forbidden' made Leo really want to meet them. (So he hasn't 'mastered' the use of common sense.)

Bakura could read Leo like an open book at this point. "We aren't breaking any rules, I just want Malay to scout the place out, and you to translate."

"Won't you break the rules if he finds something interesting?"

"Yes." For a lying soul-stealer, he was surprisingly blunt.

"...and if he doesn't?"

"Assuming wizards are paranoid enough to block off a forest that doesn't have a single thing that interests me, I give Malay his pay, and no rules are broken."

"Assuming you are a psychopath (He is), you're going to the third floor corridor too."

"Tch, I'm not stupid. I'd gather some information before risking my life. Why do you think I'm even talking to you? Malay is a great way to avoid trouble at this point."

"Can you go and be a manipulative bastard somewhere else?"

"I DO need an answer."

At this, Leo got one of the many stereotypical anime expressions. You know, the one described as 'I'm going to do something stupid and life-threatening now'. "Then yes, provided I come along on your little expedition." (If you wanted to read about someone with common sense, you wouldn't be on this site now would you?)

Judging from Bakura's smirk, you could almost hear the emperor's "Good, good." going through his head.

Having a normal teenage mindset when it comes to sleep, Yugi might as well been dead to the world as all this happened.

When the first-year Gryffindors first headed out, they immediately felt all eyes on them. Yugi and Ryou would've drawn enough attention by themselves, but Harry was a celebrity after all. The entire way down to breakfast, the entire breakfast, and the entire way to class, everyone pointed at the group and started whispering about the boy-who-lived. This was particularly annoying to Leo, who had managed to avoid the paparazzi all summer, and the constant none-too-subtle gossip was driving him mad. Ryou was holding his left hand close to where Leo saw Bakura hide a knife earlier, just in case someone ambushed them. Yugi on the other hand, was ignoring them rather easily. I guess when you have an entire country of fans, one school isn't enough to actually bother you.

The classes themselves weren't bad though. History of Magic was the perfect place to catch up on sleep (Yugi & Harry), or read a new book (Ryou & Leo), although they did spend about fifteen minutes figuring out why a ghost was teaching. Normally, when a teacher dies, he gets replaced. Not Binns though. Later, jokes were made that even if you died of boredom, you'd still have to attend the class. Charms was a spectacle, as not only did Yugi give a small cheer when he discovered a teacher smaller than him, but poor Flitwick fell off his stool when he read Harry's name on the roster. Herbology was a surprise, as Yugi thought he would do well, and Ryou thought he would fail. Their opinions reversed when they learned that in later years, they would be handling potentially fatal plants. The worst part was, almost none of them were toxic! Yugi would later complain "Fangs, claws, swords, and even FIRE? Why are so many plants capable of killing wizards?" Leo enjoyed it no matter what, as he IS a nature nut. Then there was transfiguration, which Leo looked downright murderous entering to room. Yugi and Ryou had heard his views on transfiguration of animals before, and motioned Harry to stay away from him. Oddly enough, Leo and Hermione were the only ones to transfigure the needle, getting Leo some unwanted attention from McGonagall. Astrology was only on Wednesdays, but dragging Yugi out of bed was enough to make it one of the hardest classes. Leo was threatened with a mind crush after literally dumping Yugi on the floor. (When all else fails, violence usually makes things worse. Hurray for violence anyway!)

Defense against the dark arts was just full of creepy. Ryou and Leo scrunched their noses up the second they walked in the room, as garlic tends to offend a NORMAL nose. Ryou began cursing his Yami for giving him such good senses, as Leo continued to gag. Bakura was amused. "_Now this is funny. I trained this body to be a perfect thief...minus the hair of course, and it's an un-washed turban that does you in._" Ryou was not. Also, Yugi had to deal with Yami. "_I don't trust him."_

"_WHY don't you trust him? He's just a little incompetent is all."_

"_The smell is unnatural, the stutter sounds fake, and he wears a turban!_"

"_...what's this about the turban?"_

"_Not only does it make him look unnecessarily mysterious, but it FEELS evil!_"

"_Does this have something to do with Shadi?_"

"_HE proves my point. People who wear turbans outside of Egypt are not to be trusted._"

"_It's an article of CLOTHING Yami!_"

"_A creepy article of clothing._"

The insanity of two Yami's at a magic school continued until Friday. The group had successfully made it to breakfast BEFORE everyone else left, a fact they were all a little proud of. Bakura had memorized the entire castle at some, but enjoyed watching his light fumble around. (He isn't completely evil, but still a jerk. I think I'm doing a good job on ooc watch. Unless you count Yugi not being completely friendly for one morning.)

Leo perked up with a quick look to the Slytherin table. "Hey, there's Malik and Kaiba!" right before running off to talk with them.

Malik saw the Gryffindor first. "Oh hey Leo!"

The table then erupted into "What's a Gryffindor want with us?" and "Oh, it's that mud blood." all with snooty accents.

Malik proved he was NOT your average Slytherin by giving the others a death glare. And boy, did Malik have a good death glare. "This is my friend. You are to respect him." Like one would order a trained dog.

Leo was impressed. "Wow, I thought you'd be an outcast, not the alpha male."

"One, please don't make animal metaphors, second, I am, they just fear me."

"Fear is control a lot of the time."

"I could have sworn animal lovers were nice."

"I am nice." with his best innocence look.

Malik didn't buy it. "Please, do you know how much Bakura's been using that?"

"Fine, so how are things on the Slytherin side anyway?" Leo asked just as Yugi headed over. Harry was being restrained by Ron's glare, and so couldn't come. The three moved away from the tables, so they had basic privacy.

"Not so bad. A nap in History, some rather useless charms, interesting transfiguration, boring Astrology, and killer plants in Herbology. Not bad overall. Defense against the dark arts is...different though. I don't trust him. He has a weird aura, and he wears a turban."

Yugi interrupted. "Yami thought the same thing. What IS it with that turban?"

Leo was surprised at the pharaoh's suspicion. "Wait a second. YOU two think the turban is weird. Oh crap, it really must be evil then."

Malik spoke up. "Hold on, are we suggesting headwear can be evil?"

Leo just looked at him. "Yes, in a world where people can be killed by trading cards, possessed by gold, and robbed by someone with a huge white hairdo, I wouldn't be surprised."

Malik answered the stare. "And to think you were ignorant of all those things happening just a little over two weeks ago."

Yugi's stomach growled. "Guys, can we eat now? I hear we have double potions today, and I don't want this 'evil' teacher to have to speak over my gut."

Malik chuckled at the thought. "Nope, Snape would order you out of the class, and/or make you eat something near-fatal to quell your hunger."

Leo was confused. "Hang on, you haven't had his class either, so what's with you knowing so much?"

Malik grinned. "Because he's the head of Slytherin, and he finds me unbearable."

Yugi and Leo groaned. So THAT'S why all the older Gryffindors hated him. He was the head of the enemy house!

Just as they all were about to go back to their houses, Kaiba walked up. "Free afternoon. You WILL be in the library looking for the spell we need."

Leo just laughed. "Good to see you too Seto. "

It was Malik's turn to groan. "Library? Unnecessary reading hurts my brain."

The other duelist just turned and stared at him. Being lazy about dueling was a sin. Malik made a quick escape after shouting "IGNORE ME!"

Leo watched the Egyptian flee. "He does know he has class with ALL of us next right?"

Kaiba had a bored expression now that the duel talk was over. "He's been like that all week, causing mayhem and than making a break for it. I nearly broke his arm when he tried to interrupt an online business transaction."

"Nearly?" The Kaiba Yugi knew would NOT just 'nearly' break someone's arm out of annoyance.

Kaiba shrugged. "Brat's good at fighting, what can I say."

Leo grinned at this information. "You know Seto, that actually makes you the second LEAST psychically fit duelist here. Ryou's been professionally trained, I wrestle wild animals for fun (Note to self, keep Leo away from stingrays), and Malik must be good to avoid a surprise attack like that."

Kaiba glared at this. "Brains over brawn. You notice the dueling skills go up as the time wasted on illegal activities (Technically, you can't just steal zoo animals, no matter HOW cool it would be to have a lion.) goes up."

Yugi turned and said "So you ADMIT to committing a crime?"

Leo was perplexed however. "Wait, Kaiba, first of all, Malik's the worst criminal, second, **Yami** committed more crimes than I have."

Kaiba's response might as well lit the fuse of a rage bomb. "That IS a problem. I of course am the best (Huh...guess the front doors were big enough for his ego to get through.), but Leo would be on the bottom, followed by the white psycho, and the blonde psycho."

Leo would NOT take that lying down! "I would have made finalist against Yugi in Battle City, and you know it! And I'll have you know that without Ra, Malik's the worst!"

Leo's poor wording caused the explosion. "WHAT? I changed my whole deck after losing Ra, there's no way I'm not the third best, if not second! Don't insult me, when you don't even have a title!"

Confucius say, do not insult boy who can throw young wolf. (Confucius, VERY specific.) To find out why, all you have to do watch the next five seconds. Leo effortlessly hooked one hand under Malik's right arm, and proceeded to throw him at least five feet. Malik had some training, and managed to land on his feet, but they had gotten most of the great hall's attention.

Leo couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look everyone was giving him. Deciding bragging in English was a BAD idea, Leo switched to Japanese. "**#2 in combat, dueling, AND mischief. I've broken out a black bear before. Don't doubt my pranking skills.**"

Malik had his evil smile (the evil one, not the crazy one) as he got up. "Is that a challenge?" Hey, Leo needed a sparring partner and Bakura was off being...Bakura, plus the idea of destroying a school without shaming his father forever appealed to Leo. All in good fun, but the teachers didn't know that. Unfortunately, the closest teacher was Snape. "15 points from Gryffindor for attacking another student."

Leo knew it looked bad, but "Hang on, we're friends! I wasn't trying to hurt him!"

Snape's face lacked any real emotion. "I do not believe friends would attack each other. Plus, the very idea of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting along is preposterous."

Even though Ryou, Hermione, and him had scored many points in the last few days, it still stung getting punished for messing around with a friend. "_Revenge shall be mine."_ Leo thought to himself as he went to get his potion's supplies.

Potions was apparently down in the dungeons. Why the class wasn't above ground was beyond most of the Gryffindors until Malik whispered "Our common room is down here too." that made even LESS sense. Okay, so most snakes do have burrows, but being several stories below the ground CAN'T be very motivating for young children. That must be why all them look so pale, not enough sun.

After everyone took a seat, Snape entered with a dramatic cloak swish. All the duelist thought to themselves "_Amateur."_ Because it takes three things to be an amazing duelist. One, have a good deck, two, perfect trash talking skills, three, you MUST master a dramatic pose of some sort. Snape immediately rounded on Harry after doing roll call. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's response was a rather pathetic "I don't know, sir." Even though the three Gryffindors who actually read the book all had their hands up, Snape asked Harry another question.

"Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Three unwavering hands up, one Harry Potter's self esteem down. "I don't know, sir."

Yet again, Snape wanted to ridicule Harry. "Well, can you at least tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Leo was ticked. First of all, he still needed to pay back Snape for this morning, second, one of Leo's newest friends was being messed with right in front of his eyes. Good thing he had talked to the twins back in the common room.

After everyone had written down the correct answers to Snape's unreasonable questions, he had them work on a rather simple boil cure. After Snape had checked Malfoy's, declared him perfect, and then went to mock Neville for his failure, Leo saw his chance. Since Snape had already checked Malfoy's, Leo dropped some dry bombs into the mix. Interesting creation, little explosives that cause a delayed reaction when submerged in a liquid. The bombs themselves dissolve, and cause the potion to explode at a later time. This amount should cause the explosion a little after the class would end, hopefully right as Snape walked up to grade the potions. "_Gods bless the twins for having access to every prank every made._" Leo thought as he bottled his potion.

As they were making their way out of class, Malik complained "I only get one class with you guys, and it's the one where the teacher would kill me for talking to you. I guess we really do have to hang out in the...the.."

"Library?" Ryou finished.

Malik scowled. "It's not my fault I have an inversion to learning. **Last time I learned anything important, I got my back carved up!**" (Yelling that in English would have been BAD)

Harry frowned. "Can you guys speak English when I'm here? Honestly, every time you all get together, at least one or two sentences are censored in Japanese! What's going on-" *Very loud bang comes from the potions class, Snape is heard yelling POTTER!* "-I didn't even do anything!"

Leo laughed. "I know, I did. Sadly, I might have needed a larger portion, as that happened a little too soon. RUN!"

And so the group ran to the library as fast as they possibly could. When they finally got there, Harry remembered he and Ron had to go to Hagrid's, and left. What the other's saw surprised them to no end.

"Seto? How did SETO beat us here? I've only seen him run like, twice in my entire life!" the librarian shushed Leo after that. The rest of the duelists sat down with Kaiba, wondering how he had possibly outrun them.

Ryou was the first to ask. "Kaiba, I know we had to slow down for Harry and Yugi, but how in the world did you beat us here?"

Kaiba looked up from his book long enough to say "Secret passage. If they really wanted the passages to be secret, they wouldn't have made them so easy to find."

Bakura took over, so the entire soon to be called demonic trio was staring at Kaiba, waiting for him to divulge the entrance to the secret system.

Kaiba glared at them in annoyance. "I wouldn't tell YOU three, as you would just goof off and give me even MORE headaches."

Malik just sighed. He was used to this by now. "Oh well, have you found anything?"

Kaiba got an annoyed look as he said "Nothing, it seems complicated power sources aren't covered in the first three years of charms."

Yugi's mouth dropped open at this. "You've read two entire textbooks already!"

Kaiba gave him a look that said 'Why is it that you've ever beaten me?' and stated "I had plenty of free time after completing all that tedious homework."

Here's what went through the heads of every person that heard him. "_He's a monster!_"

Ryou shrugged it off easily though. "Oh, so all we got to do is search four and five. I'm sure the charms we need aren't six or seven, since they aren't THAT complicated."

A few hours of searching later, Malik complained "Come OOOOON! I sick and tired of books, and I still have homework to do."

Yugi shut his book in despair as well. "We found a charm to animate muggle machines with magic, but we need an actual power source to project incorporeal monsters. After all, if we wanted monsters that can actually kill people, we'd just use a shadow game."

Seto grumbled over this failure. "Must be in a special book, and not taught in class. Got to ask librarian."

Leo stopped him from getting up. "Come on Seto, we have a weekend to find it, and I know for a fact you can't do any more work without at least three more coffees. If you're going to replace your blood with caffeine, you have to be prepared for the consequences. Go to sleep."

Ryou was going to laugh at the great Seto Kaiba being lectured, but all that came out was a yawn and "Fine...I guess we all should go to sleep."

Malik grinned. "Yes! Finally, I can sleep!"

Kaiba hated seeing Malik happy, and so enjoyed ruining moments like this. "You mean 'Do my homework' right?"

The Gryffindors laughed as they walked off in a different direction from Kaiba and a pouting Malik.

A/N: YES! Did it! Oh, and if anyone's wondering, Leo is starting to act his age now because no matter what he does in the wizarding world, his father won't hear about it, nor will any muggle reporters. If Leo blew up a classroom in a normal private school, it would cause all sorts of bad publicity, so Leo tends to avoid blowing things up. Also, his parents always warn the schools to never visit a zoo while Leo is a student, so to avoid the one thing that Leo will do regardless of who's watching. Also, the duel's next chapter! Finally, something I already have perfectly planned out and will take no more brainpower to type! Teaser: Can you imagine the look on Kaiba's face when his Blue-Eyes gets EATEN!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I have a little more free time now thanks to a little miracle called weekends, so I'm going to try completing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: If actually owned anything in this story but two obscenely rich children, do you think 5ds would have happened?**

Chapter 8: The Not-so-Ultimate Showdown.

It was Thursday morning, and the duelists STILL hadn't found the spell. Apparently, tampering with muggle technology too much was illegal, and so the obvious spells were in the restricted section. Since first years have about as much hope getting into the restricted section as they did getting on the quidditch team, the duelists had to find insanely complex spells that would make the power source perfectly untraceable.

Malay came in this morning and reported what he found in the forest in the last 24 hours. Leo wrote it down word for squawk, while wondering if this forest was really its own country. Almost a week of recon, and Malay still hadn't found the edges of the forest. It was like it was a animal preserve or something. Every magical creature in the U.K. must have been kept here. Shrugging off one of the weirder parts of the magical realm, Leo woke up Yugi to get an early breakfast. They had narrowed the search down to three books, and one day of good studying would have the duel disks up tomorrow!

Even though the rest of the first-years were all going on about whether they were excited about the flying lessons, or scared stiff about them, the duelists kind off tuned it out due to flying sounding ridiculously stupid. I quote Malik from the Tuesday I didn't bother typing. "My motorcycle is a LOT better than a broom! Cars, cars are easy to see and dodge. You what ISN'T easy to see in the air? Everything, that's what! A bird could freaking decapitate you idiots!" Also, Kaiba had his own jet, which according to him was able to withstand small-caliber bullets and hitting an idiot with a stick flying on a larger stick easily.

It was then when Kaiba hurriedly strode towards the two Gryffindors, (Still no running.) and announced "The prototype is done!"

Since this was a day early, Yugi was shocked, Leo however, was not the dense main character. (He is the dense main-character in a different story.) "Seto, did you sleep last night? Like, at all?"

Seto didn't respond to that question, which pretty much said no, no he did not. "What's important is that I can finally prove I'm the best in this school."

Leo, who had an immunity to Kaiba's various glares, was all ears. "Sorry Seto, but I haven't forgotten what you said about my skills. WE are going to have the first duel."

Kaiba glared anyway. "I want it to be a memory that these wizards won't soon forget, and your pathetic skills won't show them the best a duel can be."

Leo glared back. "Are you scared of losing to ANOTHER person who looks like they actually SHOULD be playing a children's card game?"

Yugi tried to protest about that last comment, but Kaiba wouldn't take to insult lying down. "FINE! Maybe they'll be impressed by the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi stared in shock as his rival stormed off. Someone had actually manipulated Seto Kaiba into doing something he didn't want to WITHOUT endangering his naive, easily kidnapped brother. Yugi didn't have time to figure out how though, because Bakura and Malik appeared from...somewhere.

Malik went first. "So, the duel disks are ready early, and we finally get to see Leo's deck. (Because that somehow DIDN'T come up during the three weeks Leo's been friends with the world's greatest duelists.) This is going to be good."

At about 3:30 that afternoon, the duelists began setting up an area near the forest to use as a field. For some reason, Leo wanted an area larger than what the disks usually set up.

Meanwhile, with the wizards, Ron was...pretty much insulting the duelists again.

"They hang out with slytherins, they don't like Dumbledore, and they don't even try looking normal! I don't trust them Harry, and neither should you. Where are they anyway?"

Harry was still friends with the duelists, even if some of them were slytherins, and he didn't appreciate Ron's black and white attitude about everything. Even though, he WAS Harry's best friend. "Leo said they had more important things to do than watch us send ourselves to the hospital wing."

"More important than learning how to FLY! They really are nuts! And nobody will get sent to the hospital wing."

"All I know is that they had a note from Dumbledore himself saying they can miss practice."

Back to the soon-to-be battle between giant monsters. Kaiba and Leo had taken their positions, and had begun the mandatory trash talk. Since they could be considered friends...I think, it was only one line each.

"You don't stand a chance Leo! Your pathetic deck is no match for my dragons."

"Be careful Seto, any more bragging and your ego won't fit back in the castle."

"Too late!" Malik called from the sides.

"Since you're at a severe disadvantage, you go first Leo."

"Have we lost track of two very important things? One, my brother uses a dragon deck, which kind of means I already have an advantage there, and two, our decks ALSO use one-of-a kind cards, which put us in the same league as you and your Blue-eyes! I draw, and activate the field spell FORGOTTEN CONTINENT! (Huge forest surrounds the duelists) The first of my field spell's abilities is that all my beast, reptile, and winged beast type monsters gain 200 atk. The second is that all monsters in my hand, deck, and graveyard have their levels reduced by one. The rest you'll find out later, as I summon Sacred Viper Guardian in attack mode! (2300+200atk) Thanks to his ability, I can normal summon him without tributes if I have no other monsters. Also, since I can't even attack this turn, I can have him deal 400 points of damage for each monster on my field instead. (Kaiba=3600) I place one card face down and end turn."

"That's the best you can do? I draw, and activate double summon (Name is self explanatory), bringing out Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode, then I tribute him for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now, destroy his monster! White Lightning! (Leo=3500)"

"Not impressed, I activate Marked Prey! Since you destroyed a level 6 reptile, I can bring out a level 8 reptile from my hand or deck. And thanks to my field spell, I can bring out the normally level 9 Divine Protector! (2700+200)" (Even bigger snake. Explanations can wait for after duel.)

"Not bad, but not good enough. I set one card face down and end turn."

"I draw! Oh, and I think I should mention all your monster lose 400 attack points during my turn when Divine Protector is here. Devour his dragon! (That is the single most humiliating death for a Blue-eyes. Oh, and Kaiba=3300) I place one card face-down and end turn."

"I get it now, you switch from offense to defense easily thanks to your traps. I draw! I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three and discard two useless cards. Also, I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted (Also self explanatory) to bring back my Blue-eyes! Now, I activate White Dragon Ritual, letting me discard the Spear Dragon in my hand to bring out Paladin of the White Dragon! I activate his ability to sacrifice him to special summon another Blue-eyes from my deck! You can beat one on your ground, but what about two on mine? Now I'll summon Mirage Dragon to prevent your traps from stopping me! (1600, Opponent can't activate traps during your battle phase) Blue-Eyes, attack!"

"Not so fast Seto, I activate the Quick-play spell Changing Terrain! (Scene shifts to a giant plain) I can swap out Protector for a creature with a lower level from my deck. I choose the normally level 9 Divine Hunter! (Giant, freaking, lion. 3100+200.) Can your dragons kill that? Nope" *Hunter lets out a roar, as if challenging the dragons*

"Grr, fine, I set one card face-down and end turn."

"You do know the rules require I tell you his effect if you ask right? You wouldn't have bothered if you knew you can't activate any effects when Hunter attacks. I think you need to learn a lesson. I activate Pot of Greed, to draw 2 more cards. Now I summon Bringer of Curses! (Raven, if anyone remembers that. 1200+200) When Bringer of Curses is summoned or special summoned, I can add a level 5 monster to my hand from my grave or deck, and when he is destroyed, I can special summon a level 5 from my hand. But I won't be doing that. You see, an interesting thing about my fusion monsters is they can be fused without polymerization as long as we're at the Forgotten Continent. But even better is, that through the use of a certain spell, I can use a fusion material monster in my deck or grave too! I activate Lost Polymerization, fusing Bringer of Curses on the field, Sacred Viper Guardian from my hand, and Sacred Lion Guardian from my deck to form (Voltron? No.) Chimera Champion! (Remember the wand? The sorting? 3300+200) My favorite monster comes with the incredible power that all monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by battle, while he himself can ONLY be destroyed by battle! Since I have the stronger monsters, tough luck trying that. Divine Hunter, destroy the Blue-eyes that wasn't killed before! (Kaiba=3000 even) Chimera Champion, attack *Leo pauses for a second* Mirage Dragon! (Kaiba seems surprised as he goes down to 1100) I end turn."

Kaiba really does seem miffed over something. Hmm. "I draw, and activate MY pot of greed! Now I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Blue-eyes! Now, prepare to face MY fusion. I activate polymerization, fusing the two dragons on my field, with the one in my hand to create the ultimate dragon! (4500...that's a big number.) Now, destroy his Chimera! (Leo looks shocked this time as he goes down to 2500) I end turn."

"_Come on, don't fail me now deck."_ "I draw, and set one card face-down."

"Given up yet? I told you, you are no match for me! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Divine Hunter!"

"I will survive." (Insert the song here if you really want to kill the mood.)

"No, no you won't. I activate my face-down Shrink! Instead of 1200 points, you take 2750 points of damage. Victory is mine!"

"Don't underestimate the perils of unknown territory Seto. I activate Battleground Collapse! When my level 7 or higher monster is about to be destroyed, I can deal damage to you equal to my monster's level times 200! I told you I wouldn't lose. Good game."

The epic conclusion of the duel was several hundred tons of rock falling from the sky towards Kaiba at the exact same moment Leo disappeared in Ultimate's huge attack. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly quiet.

*Harry has just caught the remembrall, and he turns to see a forest that wasn't there before, along with what appears to be a giant snake about to fight two large dragons.*

"What...what's going on! This can't be happening so close to Hogwarts! Where are the teachers?"

Harry speeds back to the others, and just as he lands, a deafening roar sounds from the area Harry saw before.

Ron summed up everyone's thoughts pretty well. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!"

Madame Hooch flew off to get Dumbledore, forgetting to get the kids to safety. (Man, the adults in this fic care surprisingly little about the safety of children in the face of a dangerous predator.)

Nearly all the kids mounted their brooms again to see what was happening. Hermione was trying to get everyone inside, but they kind of ignored her. As the Gyffindors and Slytherins rose, they saw a magnificent lion, not obscured by trees as Harry saw him, but in gleaming golden armor standing side by side with the legendary flying chimera. Across from them, were two light-blue dragons looking just as formidable. (This is why Leo wanted a bigger field than usual. A normal field barely has enough room for Ultimate alone.) Then, something strange happened. The two dragons seemed to blur together, along with what appeared to be ANOTHER dragon. The end result was a beast that was sure to haunt some of the less-mature kids' dreams for days. (This is likely why real humans wouldn't use super advanced holograms to animate Duel Monsters.) The new creature blasted the chimera, incinerating it.

Ron once again voiced the thoughts of the wizards. "Wicked!"

Just then, one of the kids who wasn't entranced by the idea of a giant monster battle noticed something. "Is that Ryou down there?"

"Hey, it is! There's Yugi!"

The Slytherins were looking elsewhere. "What are those mudbloods doing down there?" (If Ryou's hair gives him away, Kaiba's coat/robe does the same.)

And that's when all hell broke loose. The shockwaves from the falling boulders and Ultimate's attack forced everyone to land. When the dust cleared, Leo was laying face-down in a giant crater, while Kaiba was surrounded by dozens of smaller ones. The others were knocked off their feet earlier, and were just getting up as every teacher in Hogwarts appeared.

McGonagall was the first. "What has happened here?"

Kaiba got up, and said "Looks like the safety feature can't perfectly protect against damage higher than 1500 yet."

Leo said the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Only 1500! What if you attacked me directly! Triple the safety might have killed me!" The collective gasp from several teachers and all the collected first-years made Leo aware of their presence. "Er, I mean...good game?"

Still not the best wording. "A game?" McGonagall shouted. "You risked your lives for a GAME!"

Ryou had retreated to his soul room, letting Bakura handle the interrogation. "I don't see what the big deal is. People seem to be injured in Quidditch all the time."

The combination of such an evil glare from one of the sweetest Gyffindors, along with the cold hard logic, made the strict house head speechless. Dumbledore, remembering this persona, was not. "That may be so, but I don't recall you saying anything about risking your lives during this testing."

Kaiba didn't flinch under the accusation. "Technical difficulty. All we have to do is strengthen the security wards on the converted magic battery, so the stronger attacks stay holographic."

Snape had a vaguely surprised look at this. "You mean to tell me that you are using highly advance charms to weave a extremely complicated spell, just so you can use it to play a game?"

All five duelists turned hostile (And Bakura even more so) at this, and Yami asked with a dangerous tone "Why? Do you not think it's worth it?"

Everyone but Dumbledore took a small step back at this. You do NOT belittle duel monsters in front of ancient spirits and/or billionaires. Or Malik. Dumbledore went for damage control. "Okay, go get a check up in the hospital wing though."

As the crowd dispersed and the duelists headed for the hospital wing, Ron was busy trying to convince Harry his 'friends' were homicidal wackjobs. (He wasn't far off, but it was still insulting.)

Later, in Dumbledore's office, Snape was trying to get the duelists expelled, McGonagall was going for confiscating the machines.

"They are fine students and I won't have them expelled over a game. A MUGGLE game at that."

Snape sneered. "It doesn't matter WHY. All that matters is that they were messing around with magic they can't possibly control."

Dumbledore had listened to many arguments between the two house heads, and knew how to handle them. "I was the one who gave them permission to test their game. If anyone gets injured by these machines, I will take responsibility. Until then, let them have their fun. That happened to be the first time I saw Seto Kaiba enjoy anything here."

Snape stormed off, but McGonagall stuck around long enough to ask a question. "I hope you don't mind me breaking a rule myself now Albus?" Dumbledore just nodded his head in a knowing way, which was all the permission she needed.

Said duelists were busy working in the library. A mob of students had collected, but the fact that everyone but Yugi looked murderous kept them at bay. The librarian had given up by now, and was simply trying to tune out the ranting Malik.

"If they ban Duel Monsters all because of ONE spell, I will personally see to it they experience hell!"

Leo was angry, but not quite THAT angry. "Hell? Malik**, I thought you don't have shadow magic anymore?**"

"**Not exactly. Anyone who can use a millennium item without dying horribly will always have a few shadows at their disposal. Now, if I DID have the rod, I could MAKE them accept Duel Monsters.**"

Yugi looked sheepish at that. "**Sorry, I didn't want to bring any of the master-less items because Yami was afraid they might react to THIS magic and end up sending everyone into the shadow realm. Plus, these wizards are really paranoid about anything remotely 'dark'.**"

That reminded Ryou of something. "_Yami? Why did YOU bring the eye then?"_

"_Magical sensitivity, remember? It would take getting hit directly with several spells to cause a backlash, and I doubt dozens of wizards would be aiming for my pocket._"

"_Fair enough._"

The talk of hellish punishments was interrupted by Harry getting within five feet. "Um, can I talk to you guys somewhere where you AREN'T surrounded by half the school?"

Kaiba had been in a horrible mood since Leo had actually tied against him. Losing to a high-school student that LOOKED 10-12 wasn't as bad as tying with a REAL kid. "Fine, go. It's not like I can rely on any of you to fix the spells right anyway!"

Leo just chuckled, as he had been in an excellent mood lately, even if he could've died. "Thanks Seto!" And the five ran off. Interestingly enough, the crowd split seconds after they realized Bakura and Malik were heading in their direction.

Harry explained. "Malfoy challenged me to a wizards duel, and I thought that since you know such powerful magic (Bit of an understatement.), you could come along and back me up if he cheats?"

Yugi, eager to help the friend they had been neglecting lately, asked "When?"

"Midnight."

At this, they groaned. It was bad enough getting Yugi out of bed LAST night. Malik spoke for the group when he said "Ryou and I are night owls, Leo can make it if one of you wakes him, but for the sake of your sanity, do NOT try to get Yugi to come."

Sanity? Better not ask. "Thanks. See you three back at the common room!"

It was eleven thirty, and four Gryffindors were all up and about in their room. Ron, though slightly unhappy the 'murderers' were coming, accepted their talent. Ryou found it entertaining to poke Yugi's near-lifeless body several times with a stick. Leo commented on this. "Poke him one too many times and he'll kill all of us. Also, were DID that stick come from?"

Ryou shrugged as they headed down into the common room, only to see Hermione.

"One more for Harry's army." Leo said with an amused look.

"For your information, I was going to try to stop all of you." Hermione huffed.

"Nothing you can do can stop a bunch of guys looking forward to a fight." Ryou said with a knowing smile. (By the gods, Bakura really is influencing Ryou.)

Harry spoke up at this. "I'M not looking forward to it, and I'm the one actually DUELING!"

Leo and Ryou twitched at this. The wording setting off their competitiveness.

The five opened the portrait to see Malik and...is that Neville?

Malik explained. "Doesn't know the password, the fat lady's gone, and he's going to follow us around like a lost puppy."

Neville, embarrassed by the truth, said nothing as the group of seven headed down to the trophy room.

They arrived safely, but just as they were beginning to wonder when Malfoy would show up, Malik yelped. "Red alert! That stupid cat is near!" Shouting...not the wisest course of action.

Sure enough, everyone could hear heavy footsteps as someone ran towards them. They ran in the opposite direction, not caring where they went. When they were about to race past a tapestry, Malik yelled "In here!" and ran THROUGH said tapestry.

The exited the secret (Or not, as the cause may be) passage only to be discovered by a certain poltergeist. Sure enough, after Peeves's rather impressive shout (He doesn't even HAVE lungs!), they were forced to run for their lives again.

They came to a door that was clearly locked, yet there weren't any others around. Malik quickly picked the lock, swung the door open, and ushered everyone inside.

Leo nervously asked "Guys? Please tell me that those death threats are coming from Bakura."

Bakura DID take over during the escape, but not death threats. "Afraid not."

"Well, it's either something behind us, or Mariks back. Please let it be something behind us." The wizards were completely and utterly confused. Confusion soon turned to horror as they slowly turned around.

Malik swallowed. "Have at him Leo..."

Leo was understandably nervous. Wolves, alligators, and even lions didn't affect him much nowadays, but a giant three-headed dog was a little more terrifying than normal animals. "...what's your name?"

"Okay fluffy, I see you're guarding something, so me and my friends will just go now."

Leo got less and less nervous as the conversation went on. "I'll come back and keep you company some time okay?"

"...how would I get a giant's leg (bone), a whole tree (stick), and a rubber ball the size of our common room through the door!"

"...I KNOW by magic, but there are major consequences to cutting off the leg of one of the most dangerous species on earth!"

"...huh? I wonder why your kind isn't in the books then."

"Music? I can't very well fit a piano through the door either..."

"Okay, I'll find size charms, shrink a piano, bring it and a ball here, grow both, and play while you tear the ball to shreds. Anyway, bye Fluffy!"

As Leo turned away from what could easily have been THE strangest conversation ever to happen in the U.K. (Not counting London of course.), he noticed that he was the only one here. "Revenge. Will. Be. Mine...after I find a rubber ball."

(If anyone asks, yes, I would have ditched him too.)

A/N: Enjoy! And if anyone thinks the piano is weird for Leo, remember he's from a slightly more cultural family of billionaires. Now, I've been thinking about this fic, and I realized I can't possibly have it continue on to Harry's second year. After all, Leo would hear the hissing, tell the others, and the basilisk would be dead by the third week due to shadow magic. I have plans though, so don't worry. All...forty four of the people who read this. (You guys are awesome) Oh, and while I'm on that topic, I notice three of you are Australian. You three are brave souls to live in a country where most of the deadly animals on this planet live. I salute you. As to the other exotic readers: Hallo Hollanders, Hallo Deutsch, Hola Español, and...um...Hi Brits? (If I got any of those wrong, blame the bloody translator. Oh gods, just typing this is giving me an accent!)


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, let me start by saying "WOOT, ONE FREAKING HUNDRED AND FORTY MORE PEOPLE READ THIS!". Did you spread the word or something? Visitors don't quadruple overnight without SOMEBODY advertising! Hi new people! And thank you people from the very beginning. My ideas for new fics have skyrocketed, but, I never leave a story half-done.

**Disclaimer: You know why I can't screw the rules? I DON'T have money.**

Chapter 9: Candy and Stupidity

The Gryffindors and Malik were all discussing what could possibly been under the trap-door when Leo walked in, looking rather pissed.

"Way to leave me to a very possible death guys."

At this, they chose to slowly turn their heads away while whistling innocently. Even Hermione and Yugi didn't apologize, though they looked guilty at least.

Malik took advantage of him being a Slytherin. "Well, I see you have some anger you need to unleash on something, so bye!" and with that, he slipped out the portrait.

Ron swore "Damn, he ran away!" earning him several glares. "I mean...thank goodness you're safe?"

Leo just smiled at this. "As punishment, you, Harry, and Yugi have to find the size charms I need."

The three moaned, all while mentally cursing the bookworms for being SO nerdy they got out a punishment. Harry and Yugi admitted to themselves they deserved it, while Ron was trying the old 'sudden illness' card.

Leo shook his head with an evil chuckle as they all headed to bed. Maybe he'd enlist Bakura. After all, if ANYONE could scare someone to death, it'd be Bakura and his monsters. He'd wait until the right night of course. What better way to introduce Japanese to the holiday known as Halloween?

Time passed quickly after that, pausing only the next morning as Harry got his broom.

"I'm SURE all the other kids are wondering what's in your BROOM-shaped package. After all, SO MANY things are shaped exactly like a broom!" Malik mocked that morning.

Harry HAD to admit it wasn't subtle, but he didn't care! "Come on! I make the quidditch team, and I don't even get a congratulations?"

Ryou snickered. "Congratulations on becoming the guy MOST likely to be killed during a game."

Harry hadn't thought of that. Ron did, but not well. "Don't worry Harry, my brothers are the beaters. They'll keep you on your broom!"

"..." the group stared at him, making him realize it was NOT comforting to know your safety relies on the twins.

The duelists spent much of their free time dueling, attracting crowds no matter WHERE they played. Yami had yet to be defeated, and the billionaires had match after match, still having an even record. Yugi decreed that the first to win two duels in a row was the winner of the grudge match, and they still proved evenly matched.

And so we fast-forward to the holiday of darkness, where a certain shadow user has been abusing his powers.

Leo enjoyed a chuckle at all the rumors of armor and paintings attacking, and revenge was had when Yugi woke up to a certain card pulling a bogeyman on him right when he woke up. Needless to say, Bakura and his prodigy in chaos evaded the Pharaoh's wrath easily. The troublemakers sat down to revel in their accomplishment (with Malik bitterly complaining about what HE wanted to do), when their least-favorite teacher burst in looking like he lost a fight with a brick wall. Quirrell made it all the way to the headmaster before sputtering out "Troll in the dungeons...just thought you should know." and fainting.

Dumbledore promptly ordered the prefects to escort the students back to the common rooms. However, he seemed to have forgotten something.

"Malik? Isn't the Slytherin common room in the dungeons?" Leo asked after the hall had mostly emptied.

"Why yes, yes it is." Malik replied as he fought the urge to face-palm.

Ryou, Harry, and Yugi all gasped in horror, them being the only Gryffindors within earshot.

Sighing, Leo said "Looks like we have to hunt a troll." And with that, the four duelists ran off, leaving behind a Harry that couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Making a split second decision, Harry followed them. (Because, you know, getting a teacher wouldn't help or anything.)

The four were faster than Harry, since Yami had taken over and was in much better shape than his hikari.

They heard a loud clang coming from behind a door up to the right. Bakura and Yami signaled each other, pulling out their decks. Malik opened the door, letting the other three in before closing it behind him.

The troll was a rather stupid looking creature, with a head and legs much too small for the torso and arms. Leo thought to himself "_So this is a troll. I think the fact that it's humanoid in nature makes it even more pathetic. NON-magical beast can outfight this! _" In his fascination, he didn't notice the thing prepare to make a swing. Luckily, training kicked in, allowing Leo to clear the club with a jump.

Now, the troll was confused. When a troll wants to hit something, that thing gets hit. Leo did NOT get hit. While the troll's poor brain was trying to process his failure, he didn't notice the fact that the lights seemed to dim, only to be replaced by a soft purple glow. A bright flash of light got his attention though.

Bakura leered, as this was too easy. "I summon the Headless Knight!"

Yami felt a little sorry for it. Plenty of monsters had obtained far greater strength without giving up their intelligence. "I summon the Celtic Guardian!"

Leo didn't notice the almost longing look on Malik's face, as he was too distracted by the awesome display of shadow magic.

Outside, Harry was desperately pulling on the door he saw his friends go through, wondering why he didn't hear anything from beyond it.

Inside, the troll was once again surprised as two adult-size opponents ran right at him. He raised his club, preparing to strike them down, when they slashed in tandem across his chest, knocking him over with the force while only cutting a few inches into the skin.

The duelists were ready to strike again, only for the troll to let go of his club mid-fall, and for the club to fall directly on his forehead after he hit the floor himself. The thunk, while quite satisfying to Yami, Leo, and Malik, also signaled the end of the first real fight Bakura had had in awhile. Oh well, he'll just take his frustration out on Leo the next sparring match.

The shadows receded just in time for three teachers to burst through the door, followed immediately by a worried Harry.

McGonagall looked like she was about to shout, but then she noticed the troll bleeding all over the floor. Snape glared at the boys, and Quirrell collapsed at the sight. (Fooling only McGonagall and Harry.)

The transfiguration professor tried again. "What is this?"

Bakura was still in control and high off bloodlust, so he made no attempts to act, well, civilized. "A gay Welshman riding a unicycle, WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" (See you at Youmacon LittleKuriboh! Bring your lawyers!)

The strict teacher was expecting them to be traumatized by this experience, not for one of them to act like she was a complete idiot. Snape even showed signs of surprise, but he wasn't speechless. "How...did you kill this troll?" (No 'are you okay?', no 'why did you do this?'. Really? He just acts like they've cheated or something?)

Realizing Bakura could not be trusted to prevent expulsion at this point, Leo thought fast. "Well, Ryou and I DO know high-level spells. The cutting curses seems quite effective when you have another person acting as a battery." he said as motioned to the two duelists that disliked learning.

McGonagall, as the 'sane' person in the room, then asked "But why would you go after the troll when we told you to go to your common rooms!"

Malik sneered. "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that this room is only a corridor away from the route we Slytherins use to go back to our common room?"

Snape paled even more at this revelation. (If that's physically possible.)

McGonagall said in a low voice "Five points taken for each of you three for disobeying orders." and in an even lower voice "and twenty points to each for disobeying orders for the greater good. Now, go back up to the tower."

Snape recovered as the others left. He glared at Malik, who was not impressed by the glare. "Ten points taken for acting like a Gyffindor." then he left without rewarding Malik for possibly saving dozens of children. (Sounds REAL fair.)

Malik then remembered Quirrell was still out, only to see an empty corner where the teacher had fake-fainted. "_Nobody suspected ME when I went undercover in battle city, and I LOOK evil! That guy is horrible at his job._"

The Gryffindors where never quite as friendly to the duelists after that, knowing full well no normal fist year would have the MEANS to kill a troll, let alone the guts. They didn't really care.

In no time at all was the day of the first quidditch match.

Yugi tried to comfort Harry. "Come on, nothing's going to happen to you out there."

Malik did NOT try. "You know, unless it does."

Harry shot a 'not helping' look Malik's way as he half-heartedly ate his breakfast.

The duelists were all in the stands, looking bored out of their minds. Sports just weren't their thing. No strategy at all. 'Avoid ball. Throw different ball. Catch different ball.' Bah!

Leo grumbled "I wanted another match with Seto."

Yugi, though he too was bored, didn't want his friend's first match being upstaged by giant monsters battling each other. He ALSO didn't want his friend knocked off his broom by an explosion. Oddly enough, it was at that exact moment Harry nearly fell off his broom.

Hermione then shouted "There! Snape's doing something!" Leo, having binoculars, checked this out.

"Guys, Snape IS doing something, but I don't know the spells well enough to tell by lip-reading! Ryou, can you sense it?"

Bakura, taking over, thought to himself "_Lip reading? Kid's been holding out._" But he pushed those thought aside as he felt two energies radiating from the teachers. "I sense a hex and a counter-hex. I'll bet five galleons that Quirrell's the one hexing."

Ron and Hermione scowled at this, with Hermione rationalizing. "But Snape is the much more suspicious one! And we know he has something against Harry!"

Leo laughed, and said hurriedly "Duh. You never act evil unless you have the power to back it up, and with magic Hitler down for the count, NOBODY has the power to back it up. Now let's go before Harry dies a horrible death!"

Since neither could argue with that, they all ran to the area directly beneath the teachers.

"Which one!" Hermione hissed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you want a 100% guarantee, get both!"

Hermione was worried, but she set fire to both teachers as told.

They looked in disbelief as it took an entire thirty seconds for the two teachers to realize they were on fire. Watching Snape dance around with his precious cloak on fire made it all worthwhile. Oh, and they felt pretty good about saving Harry's life.

Now, to Harry, he knew what he was doing, but to the crowd, it looked like the boy was not only plummeting to his death, but was going to lose his breakfast before doing so.

Yugi was rather confused as he ran towards the pitch. He knew from personal experience (Or Yami's personal experience anyway) that setting a person on fire GETS THEIR ATTENTION, so why had Harry still made a nosedive towards death? What he saw would forever be considered a WTF moment in wizard history. Harry Potter had nearly swallowed the snitch, which most people try to catch in their HANDS!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the duelists NOT named Seto Kaiba (Who has been doing gods know what during all these adventures) celebrated outside Hagrid's hut.

Then, Harry blew it. "Hagrid? What's Fluffy guarding?"

The half-giant promptly dropped the teapot, which shattered on impact. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Leo liked the man, as they shared a taste in animals. So, he told the truth. "His given name is Fluffy, he loves music, and especially wind instruments. He prefers red balls to giant sticks, as it is rather impossible for me to throw a tree. He is guarding a certain object I signed a confidentiality contract to learn about, and he too shares my suspicions about Quirrell. Also, he purposely didn't kill Snape because he knew that the teacher had the school's best interest at heart. On a side not, Snape taste horrible."

Hagrid appeared to have lost the ability to close his mouth. Now, since Leo had repeatedly tried to sneak into the forest to confirm Malay's info, Hagrid had of course met Leo many times and learned of Leo's ability when he had cooked up a steak that Fang practically fell in love with. (Bonded over meat, it's a guy thing.) "Where di' he get the contract?"

Leo shrugged and promptly went off to steal Kaiba's laptop, as the billionaire had somehow copyrighted the process of converting machinery, preventing Leo from switching his own laptop to magic. There was going to be quite the surprise next month.

Break was about to officially begin, and all the students who planned on leaving were heading off to the train. When Yugi had heard that Malik, Ryou, Harry, and even Leo were staying, he had tried to change his mind. They didn't let him.

"You have three friends at home who haven't seen you in months, and we've seen you every day for the last few months." Leo didn't really like the group, as they never seemed to be useful, but he didn't like being pitied. Plus, there was no reason TO pity Leo this year.

"Well...okay, but will you at least see me off?" Yugi stilled looked guilty as they headed out.

"Sure, I was going there anyway."

They assumed Leo meant to see off Kaiba, but as the train stopped and people started getting on, an arm reached out of the crowd, caught Malik, and threw him into Ryou, who dodged while looking extremely surprised.

Malik was not a happy duelist. "*List of profanities*...AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!"

He looked up to see a confident-looking teenager with slightly pale skin (Not even in anime can you get a tan from artificial lighting) wearing a casual suit that was clearly customized. The teen spoke. "And NOW I forgive you for battle city. To answer your question, I am Jack Silva Diomes, pleasure to meet you all."

If Malik was shocked, he didn't show it. "Are all rich boys this violent?"

Jack chuckled at this. "Only the great ones. What, no hug Leo?"

Leo smiled, but didn't move. "Haven't you forgiven me for not getting a dragon egg?"

"What kind of brother would tell his little sibling to commit a crime by obtaining a highly dangerous illegal item?"

"You."

"Oh come on! It's not like these wizards can do anything! They couldn't even beat a serial killer without the help of a baby!"

Leo sighed. You just can't apply logic to Jack when it came to dragons. "Let's get inside before we continue. Malik's going to get frostbite at this rate."

"THANK YOU!" Malik shouted indignantly. He WAS tossed in a pile snow after all.

"Hey, according to Leo he threw you too!"

Malik sneezed. "HE didn't throw me into a FREAKING PILE OF SNOW!"

Bakura watched with interest as they all headed off to the castle. "_I've got a bad feeling about this hikari._"

"_YOU! A bad feeling...oh boy._" Ryou muttered from his mind.

When they reached Gryffindor tower Malik immediately dove for one of the chairs near the fire, while Ron and Harry looked up from a game of wizard chess.

"Hey, who's this?" Ron was silently praying it wasn't another Slytherin.

"He's my older brother, the number one duelist in the U.K., heir to the Diomes fortune, and fellow fan of the limitless idea of magic."

"Good to see a muggle who loves magic!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well...to be fair, your kind of magic isn't that interesting." Jack said with the tact of a monster truck.

"Good to see the extra classes of politics and business classes weren't effective brother."

"Hey, I'm a few months away from finishing MY education. You would be too, but you had to go to a MAGIC school, putting off your final college courses a whole year!" Leo winced at the reminder.

Ryou spoke up. "Wait, both of you were supposed to finish school this year?"

Leo answered. "Jack got the best tutors possible, and I was sent to the most prestigious schools. As the heir, Jack had to learn way more stuff about the modern world than me, enough to take up two years."

"What do two years of political classes teach you?" Harry asked.

"Mind games. Lots and lots of mind games." was Jack's reply.

"..." What do you say when someone admits they can mess with your mind?

"Heh." Bakura however, enjoys mind games.

"Well, now that Malik isn't about to die, I'm going to say hi to Fluffy." Jack was TOLD about the cool stuff by chat, but seeing the actual thing is way different.

Time passed, until it was finally Christmas morning. Leo yawned as he stretched, opening his eyes to reveal..."It's a giant rock..." for indeed, a giant rock was at the foot of his bed, extending almost all the way to the ceiling.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted from the common room. (He had slept on a couch.)

"Jack! Someone gave me a giant rock!"

"Weird!"

"It's an EGYPTIAN giant rock!"

"Crap! We get a normal Christmas in how many years (in a magic school? Sure..), and the gods pick TODAY to mess with us?"

"They love doing that." Bakura muttered from his bed, coming over to read the stone's writing.

Jack came up and glared at the stone, as though it would get up and leave if he made it uncomfortable enough. Malik soon came up to hang out with the Gryffindors. "Oh. Giant Egyptian rock. Bad sign."

"You're surprisingly calm." Leo was ticked, especially since you can't get revenge on divine beings.

"The gods tend to do stuff like this time to time, throwing people into things they normally wouldn't have. I understand Japan is a favorite of theirs." Malik explained.

This led to the brothers face-palming, as it explained SO much! "You know, when I imagined setting out on an adventure, I did not think it would be because an all-knowing being ordered me to." Jack said. (Crap! I think he's onto me!)

"Hey Bakura, did you translate it yet?" Leo asked.

"No names mentioned, but it basically is 'Take this and do something amusing'." Bakura explained.

"Since it ISN'T mine then, do you want it?" Leo WAS tempted, but he knew Bakura wanted power.

"Nothing is quite worth being made a source of entertainment for all-powerful shut-ins." With Bakura's words, thunder sounded outside, proving that insulting the gods isn't going to help in any way.

"Any idea WHAT'S inside?" Jack questioned.

"Sensibilities don't work like that. The ROCK is magic, so if there's some other magic inside, I can't tell."

"Well, if you REALLY want to find out, why not blow it up?" Malik knew with the twins staying over break, explosives were plentiful.

"Brilliant, let's blow up the obviously sacred rock the gods gave us. Suuuuuure." Leo liked explosions, but blowing something up is a very poor way to examine it. (More fun, but still not smart.)

"Leo, we kick this thing on three." Jack said, because smashing the sacred rock is WAY better than blowing it up.

"Okay, it IS sandstone after all. Can't be that hard." Leo went along with it.

"One, two, THREE!" the brothers hit the exact same spot at the same time, leaving a large crack that was slowly crumbling to reveal...

"Ra damn it, it's another one." Bakura cursed.

"Why the hell didn't my family know about this?" Malik demanded.

For as the rest of the rock slowly disintegrated, all that was left was hovering in mid-air, and it looked exactly like a certain card.

"The Millennium Shield!" Jack proclaimed.

"Uh, look closer Jack." Leo said in a hushed voice.

Upon closer examination, it was possible to see a thin line from top to bottom, cutting the shield perfectly in half.

"I think I just broke one of the most valuable things ever to exist..." was all Jack could say.

Malik had something to say too, but it was an even LONGER list of profanities.

Bakura could just stare in disbelief, as the bones and souls of his village were broken from the attack of two young boys. Granted, it wasn't one of the original seven, and the puzzle isn't exactly thug-proof, but that just couldn't happen.

"...at least we don't have to fight over it now." Leo was wondering where that kicking power had been all his life, and when the gods would strike him down in a furious blaze of death.

Needless to say, they each took one half, strapped it to their right arms, and turned to Bakura to say "We're going to need some help here."

A/N: Yes, yes, Harry and Ron aren't there. For the purposes of this fic, I'll just say they stayed in the common room, somehow ignoring the giant rock and screams. Well, there you have it, the basis of Jack and Leo's awesome future powers. Shadow games will not come into play, but penalty games will. (I know, can't have one without the other. The FIGHT is the shadow game okay?) Summoning is going to be their final attack/secret technique, as it is draining on anyone (The series wouldn't even have a plot if Yami just went around blasting people with Dark Magic Attack). I'll likely finish this fic next chapter, and start working on Jack's solo adventure (Leo has college remember?). Harry Potter is a nice little safe zone that is perfect for introducing OCs to the weird, weird world of fiction/anime. (Mostly anime.) I'm also stalling for time as a series I really want to do updates more, since fics work so much better when us authors know all. (And see all, BTW, put down the food you, sticky keyboards are serious. Yes, you.)

Know, if you excuse me, I think lawyer ninjas just broke through the window, and it is very difficult to type while-


	10. Chapter 10

Wow...sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff I want to put in my new fics. Also, I'm sorry about the shield, but I just like having characters with a power that freaks people out okay? Also, I've been reviewing myself and...plot holes. Oh well, it's my first fic. Here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot, and the Diomes family. Also, you need new ninjas.**

Chapter 10: Shadow+Hogwarts=Chaos

"No."

"OH COME ON!" The brothers shouted. SOMEONE had to teach them not to engulf the entire planet in shadow!

"What is going on up here?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Bloody hell! What ARE those?" Ron was staring at pile of rubble.

"Crap! We've been spotted!" Malik...totally not suspicious.

Jack applied diplomacy. "GET OUT!" Did I mention diplomacy now involves throwing large rocks?

Luckily, the wizards ducked in time to avoid instant-death. They ran.

"I TOLD you they were a bunch of psychos!" Ron had even more proof the duelists were really insane. He wasn't far off...but hey, wizards don't even KNOW shadow exists.

"..." Harry honestly had trouble NOT believing Ron at this point. He knew the duelists liked him, so they weren't evil (Half evil and evil are two totally different things), but insanity WOULD explain a lot.

Back with the alleged psychos.

"You realize your being incredibly irresponsible not teaching us right?" Ah Jack, you and your logic.

Bakura proceeded to laugh manically, which I'm sure the people in the common room could hear. "Responsibility? You want ME to be responsible? No way, wait for the stupid pharaoh to get back."

"But Yugi won't come back until after Jack's left!" Leo protested.

"I honestly don't see why you're worried. There clearly isn't a spirit trapped in this, and if the gods REALLY want you to make of a fool of yourselves, they wouldn't let you die five minutes in." I love how Bakura dismisses shadow magic and the gods with...magical logic?

"I could teach you." Malik offered.

"Will this involve saw-blades, bombs, or drowning attempts?" Oddly enough, Leo was fine with trusting his sanity and soul to BAKURA, but not Malik.

"Only if you want." There he goes again, setting a horrible example for an eleven-year old.

"...are you sure Bakura?" Jack turned to...nothing. "Ra damn it, I didn't even hear the door."

Down with the wizards.

"They must be the craziest people to ever step foot in Hogwarts!" Ron was saying as a stealthy flash of white passed by him. "Was that Ryou?"

"If what you say is true, you're so dead." Harry couldn't help but smile at the look on Ron's face at that.

Back upstairs.

"Fine, you'll teach us. So, how do you summon?" Leo was eager to say the least.

"Whoa! It takes MONTHS of practice to use the right amount of magic to summon!" Malik said, and the brothers visibly deflated.

"Odd, all of YOU were doing magic your first day of item ownership." Jack pointed out.

"WE didn't know, but the things possessing us did. Plus, my sister trained." That makes...an odd amount of sense.

"This would be Isis, who CHEATED in every duel she participated in, and lost when cheating didn't work?" Jack disliked Isis, and had fair reason to.

"Hey! Well...yes." He would have defended her if it wasn't true.

"Alright. Now we all know there's one, so just tell us already." Leo spoke up.

"One...what?" Malik was confused.

"Shortcut, duh." The brothers said in unison.

Malik stuttered a little before yelling (Yet another thing the people downstairs would likely hear) "Stop acting like you know everything about a lost, sacred art!"

To his surprise, he got a rather bored look from Jack, and a small glare from Leo. "But there totally is, isn't there?" Leo was REALLY hoping there was a quick and very likely painful way to get powers.

"Ye-You don't get the shortcut!" Malik was extremely frustrated that they were correctly guessing so much about the ultimate 'hidden' magic.

"To be fair, I've watched a lot of anime, and shadow magic seems to follow the format." Leo said matter-of-factly.

Malik desperately wanted to stab them at this point, if only to get them off his cause. "_Gods, what did I do to deserve this? Oh wait, I nearly killed the pharaoh. Never mind._"

"And since you are reaching towards your knife, I feel the need to remind that we both can beat you one-on-one. Oh, and we have knives too." With that, Leo drew out his wicked hunting knife (He's never killed an animal, hunting knives are just good knives.), while Jack was twirling a smaller, but much sharper-looking dagger in his left hand.

Malik was slightly surprised to see the older brother with a weapon. "Why do you carry that around?"

"One thing Seto doesn't tell people is that the competition tries very hard to get rid of the heirs, hoping someone NOT trained since birth would mess up when they take over." And Jack left it at that.

Meanwhile, a small army was in the common room, listening to several yells all indicating that three people as evil as You-Know-Who were about to do something involving an evil ritual. (They really should sound-proof those rooms.)

"-and then he nearly took my head off with a rock!" Ron was explaining to about a dozen Gryffindors.

"Shh! Ron, things have gotten quiet!" Hermione (Who everyone convinced not to run off and get a teacher) was casting an amplifier spell in an attempt to hear what was happening.

"..." Nothing from upstairs.

"Now, we get Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, afraid of what his 'friends' had done to themselves.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape (Because potions are the most important thing when curing anything OTHER than psychical injuries) rushed into the room, followed by as many Gryffindors as the stairs would allow. "What has happened here!" McGonagall demanded when seeing Malik standing over the unconscious Diomes brothers.

"First of all, I think you need a better catchphrase. Second, I may have taught them how to send themselves into a possibly permanent hell, but that was because they were threatening my life." Obviously, this made it hard to determine who was evil.

"Ah..." Dumbledore thought back to when he was talking with Malik's elder siblings, who both recommended knocking their little brother out cold if things ever got...unexplainable.

"What?" McGongall was stuck on the words 'hell' and 'threatening'.

Snape didn't speak but silently had to convince himself that him working at Hogwarts was still worth it, no matter WHAT the students do.

"I'm not repeating myself. There are minors here!" Malik, pretending to care about the psyche of others.

Now, Dumbledore knew Malik wasn't a kid, but he still had no idea what was happening. "Well then, the students will just have to leave."

Some students ran like their lives depended on it, while others (Namely the HP major characters, like the twins.) groaned at a kid treating them like kids. "Cloak?" Ron asked.

"Cloak." Harry confirmed. Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but her curiosity got the better of her...again.

Malik, though he was giving off the aura of someone who knew what he was doing, was REALLY hoping he had the rod to do some damage control. After all, the politician could've fixed this but was currently occupied being tormented. "Right, now leave."

Snape was failing to convince himself his job was worth it anymore. Dumbledore expected this. McGonagall was tired of her authority being questioned EVERY time Malik, Bakura, or Leo were involved. "And why do you think we would?" Snape was looking for ANYTHING that might lead to him being able to hex Malik.

When in doubt, confuse the hell out of people (It always buys enough time to escape...not that I would know). "Since you walked in on a ceremony, which they used to execute people for, you are technically involved. Seeing as though you know nothing while I know all about it, I out-rank you for however long it takes for them to wake up."

Dumbledore was amused by the idea of following orders giving by a teenager disguised as a child. "Didn't you say this might be permanent?" Once again, a look of outrage from the only person who cares. (Don't you just love how McGonagall is one of the only positive role models kids are exposed to for three-fourths of seven years?)

"Yes...so for now, I'm untouchable. As are the two almost-corpses." He said motioning to the brothers.

McGonagall was beginning to wonder about the merits of her job now too. Dumbledore however, seemed ready to chuckle.

Malik turned serious for about 3 seconds. "You DO know they're fighting impossible odds for their immortal soul right?"

And so we rewind to our not-so-heroes' decision to bet their immortal souls on something related to a children's' card game.

"There will be blood." Leo cracked a smile at the line, put his point was made.

"Maybe this will stop you gutting me: You'd have to fight my dark side." Malik was determined to NOT sick his once-yami on anyone.

This may have actually stopped them...if this wasn't a once in a lifetime opportunity to gain unspeakable powers they would very likely abuse at some point ('Cause abusing MONEY is so overrated). "Do we get the powers DURING said fight?" Jack knew master-martial arts and a knife weren't going to do much against the craziest person he had ever even heard of, but magical powers...semi-equal footing.

Malik was slowly getting tempted to agree to let them to it. "Yes, you get the powers during, and your soul isn't in danger of being destroyed by a failed summon."

"Am I to assume the psychotic Yami instead is the threat to our souls?" Leo asked. He didn't need an answer.

"No offense, but without Ra, my dragons could very easily eat him." Jack boasted. He however, immediately noticed the look of guilt on Malik's face. "Oh gods no."

"Sadly, the ritual uses the teacher's dark side at its strongest for the fight. That means rod, and god." Malik ruined the dramatic effect by rhyming.

"I don't have a card for that." Leo was looking through his deck, even though he had memorized every card.

"Now Leo, remember, this is all a cliché! Chances are that we'll discover some unknown power and dominate after being beaten to a bloody pulp." (Damn it Jack!)

Malik just couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! Go to hell! Say hi to Marik for me while he's killing YOU!"

"Just tell us what to do." Leo said.

"Die." Was Malik's response.

"Thank the gods we didn't get in a huge fight, get 'killed' and come back stronger. I'd say the ancient Egyptians had no creativity, but they more than likely STARTED that." Jack was trying to imagine how the trend went to the other side of the world when the shadow magic was sealed away in the first place during the birth of anime.

"No, a shadow user has to kill you."

"So, we could've just let you stab us?" Leo asked.

Leo reward for his insight was a knife to the heart.

Jack would have protested, but a second knife was currently impeded in his brain.

(The knives were taken out after the brothers fell, and there weren't any actual injuries, but I still feel weird killing them off.)

Jack and Leo awoke surrounded by the black and purple of the shadow realm.

"He could have at least had the decency to tell us when he was attacking, I might have counter-attacked on ins-" *Jack would've finished his sentence, but Revival Jam just slammed into him.*

"Holy!" Was all Leo could shout before having to dodge Gil Garth's sword.

"_Wait, these are level four monsters...that must mean the rules still apply even though this isn't a duel! We have to stop him from summoning a third!_" Jack thought as he pulled a card from his deck. "I summon Dragon Lancer! (Dragon with a lance. 1600 atk, your opponent can't activate quick-play spells during your turn.) Attack his stupid slime!"

The shadows faded a small amount after that, but Jack didn't notice.

_"Have to stop Ra, have to stop Ra, STOP RA!_" Leo pulled a card from his deck. "I summon the Bloodthirsty Beast! (A very crazy-looking lion. 1600 atk, gains a level and 300 atk when it destroys a monster) and equip it with Killing Aura! (all of your opponent's face up monster lose 300 atk.) Attack Gil Garth!"

They actually thought they were doing pretty well. That is, until their monsters disappeared, replaced with Lava Golem with Leo in the cage and a shadow thread leading to Jack (Shared ownership). Then Viser Des attached itself to the golem.

Jack had about a second to think before he was subjected to horrible torture. This is what thought for that second: "_RA DAMN YOU PEGASUS!_"

The human body has many self-defense strategies, and the mind will often shut down when it overloads on pain. At this moment, Jack was flash-backing to his last day on Pegasus's island.

"Well, thanks a lot, but it's a little weird you watch as much anime as Leo." Jack said, looking up at the creator of Duel Monsters.

"Life is meant to be entertaining, there's no reason to be a stick in the mud like a certain someone." Pegasus replied with his little sing-song tune.

"You DO realize you may have gone insane, right?"

"But Jackie-"

"We agreed you wouldn't call me that if I won the duel." (No, Pegasus did NOT use the eye in any way during that duel. Jack's good, but he isn't main character good yet.)

"Fine, anyway, insanity can be fun!"

"I'm once again questioning why I was allowed to visit you without bodyguards."

"Oh pooh, you still have a more than a decade until your father retires, act your age!"

"I AM acting my age, which is why I want to know why you gave me these cards." Jack said as he pulled out what would be his deck from then on.

Pegasus shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed fun at the time."

"People don't give away 'one of a kind' cards because it seems fun."

"How do you know? I'm an adult and you're a child."

"Though those rolls could easily be switched."

"Just take the cards already! Besides, I had to give them to SOMEONE, and you can spread Duel Monsters to a whole different country!"

"So could Leo, especially after you gave HIM one of a kind cards too. I'm beginning to think you make one of a kind cards in your spare time or something."

"Will you take the cards if I tell you the catch?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Pegasus got the mischievous look usually reserved for six year olds. "I took out one of the most important cards from each deck."

"So? How much?"

"Stop trying to cheat! You get these cards when you actually need them."

"Fine, when I want to challenge Seto, I'll be back for the missing card." (Kaiba was still #1 back then)

"Bye, bye!"

_"There goes the single most confusing man I have ever met._"

Then, the pain stopped, and Jack woke.

"Why would he-CRAP!" Yes, Marik had sacrificed Viser Des for Ra.

Seeing Leo was still in the cage, and was looking severely weakened, Jack automatically searched until he found the right card. "I activate Knighting the Monster!" (Let's you trade out a monster on the field for one in your hand that's a level high or below)

Since they both controlled Lava Golem, Leo was saved from a 30 foot drop by The Divine Hunter. Jack, however, had brought out HIS favorite monster. It was a magnificent golden dragon, more humanoid than Blue-eyes or Red-eyes, wearing pure scarlet armor. Its tail loyally extending to let Jack on. It was the Royal Tempest Dragon. (3300, when this monster is tribute summoned successfully, destroy up to two spell/trap cards on the field.)

Marik found the two giant monsters entertaining. "WHAHAHA! You think those pathetic creatures can beat the GODS!"

Leo, still slightly crispy, was not amused. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I activate Hunting Partner, letting me bring out Divine Protector!"

Jack realized that Leo had not only been awake for his torture, but had to listen to Marik's laughter for the entire time. That would tick off ANYBODY! "I summon Dragon's Crown, and I equip it to Tempest, boosting his attack to 3800 and increasing his level by 2!"

Sadly Marik was NOT impressed by a giant lion, a giant snake, and the true king of dragons. "Destroy them!"

"_Someone remind me WHY Pegasus couldn't just rip up a few pieces of cardboard? Would've made this MUCH easier._" Jack was once again cursing Pegasus with all his might.

"_The plot device should happen any time now. Just have to avoid a fiery death._" Leo was glad his monsters were extremely agile.

"_Tut, tut. Jackie, little Leo, I distinctly remember warning you to avoid fighting a god card._" Understandably, the brothers were NOT happy to hear from Pegasus.

_"Wonderful. Pegasus is in my head. Is the fiery death still an option?_" Leo wondered.

"_I'm just a figment of your imagination, you know._" Pegasus explained.

_"Huh, Ron was right. We really ARE messed up then._" Jack thought.

"_I blame that nasty Bakura fellow. You two were MUCH nicer last time._" Pegasus pouted.

"_A lot of people would have worse ways to describe someone that nearly killed them._" Leo wondered when the last time he had even SAID 'nasty' was.

"_I AM going to save your lives. So here, take these. Also, ussssse the fooooorce. Oh, I always wanted a chance to say that!_"

"_Pegasus?_"

"_Yes Jackie?_"

"_GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Jack and Leo snapped out of their chat with not-Pegasus, and their monsters were visibly relieved, as the boys hadn't moved in the last minute of dodging Ra's attacks. Each of them was holding a card they had never seen before.

"Forgotten Sage of Nature?" Leo wondered as he looked at the illustration of a wise-looking giant raven. "I think I just found the last piece to the REAL master of the wild."

"Keeper of the Royal Power? What the bloody hell is a tuner?" Jack shouted to no one in particular. The idea of the small, angelic dragon having any real power was unbelievable as it was, but its only effect was that its level changed from 8 to 1 whenever Tempest was on the field! "Tuning...and if he has the 'royal power' then I guess he powers Tempest up in SOME way. Might as well try."

Both began searching through their decks for the cards they needed.

"Yes! I activate Aerial Reinforcements! I special summon the Forgotten Sage of Nature!" Leo was just one step away...

"I activate Draconic Bodyguard, letting me bring out Keeper of the Royal Power!" Jack was also ready for his deck's ultimate card.

"I activate Forgotten Polymerization!"

"I tune my Royal Tempest Dragon!"

In a bright flash of light, which I'm SURE the brothers also thought was 'stereotypical', emerged two creatures so awesome looking, I can only attempt to describe them.

Jack's monster was similar to Tempest (Seeing as though this is Tempest's 'ultimate' form), but instead of armor, ancient runes covered it's body, blood red against shining gold. (I'd like to remind people I thought of this deck WAY before I decided on using the millennium shield for anything.) Also, a great crown seemed fused to its head, and it was overall equal to Ra in height.

Leo's also had a vaguely humanoid shape. Its limbs and body were coated with silver scales, but its hands and feet were covered in silver fur with powerful claws. It also had the head of a lion, but that was, you guessed it, completely silver. It wore armor of deep green, a symbol of wildlife. And it's wings were pure black, a powerful contrast to the silver that is most of the beast.

(If anyone's wondering at this point, no, I honestly came up with these designs before having any plans to include HP.)

"You fools! What have you done?" Marik demanded.

"Well, according to this card, I just summoned the Draconic God of War." Jack replied.

"And I brought of The Wild God of War." Leo responded.

"Impossible! There are only THREE god cards!"

"Correction. There are only three EGYPTIAN god cards." Jack was looking forward to killing Marik.

"These are the gods of a land long forgotten. The god of civilization is Jacks. And the god of nature is mine!" Leo and Jack knew about the lore of the forgotten continent, but they had no idea a way to summon the lost gods was in the decks.

"NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! I CONTROL THE STRONGEST CARD EVER MADE!" Marik was having the usual villain breakdown at this.

"True, but the point is, it's TWO on ONE!" With that, both gods FIRED THA LASERS!

A/N: Man that was a pain to type. I made fun of my own lack of creativity because...there honestly wasn't any other way for them to get their powers otherwise. Nobody wants to read a fic that involves years of training. Also, I really wanted Pegasus to have a chance to annoy somebody. The sad part is Jack has to leave soon, and well...that sucks. Also, the ONLY reason it was possible for them to even summon their level 9 monsters was because they were IN the shadow realm. Don't expect the god cards to make an appearance for years. *Insert witty way to end A.N.*


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, and welcome to another mildly entertaining chapter! I've been thinking WAY too much about the next two fics I plan to do, and it's interfering with my inspiration for this one! Also, I seem to somehow be running out of fanfic to read...oh, and stop yelling at me! I know I'm a lazy writer, so ost of you have forgotten chapter 1 by now, but I said NO FLAMES! Meanies...*sniff*

**Disclaimer: I am not violating any copyrights today. It's way too hard to get the blood out of the carpet. Yes, my personality just changed. All good writers have to think like every character in every story they've ever thought about writing. Hey, a duck!**

Chapter 11: Dragons and...well, More Dragons

The three professors were standing just outside the first-year room, obviously finding the loophole in Malik's little lie. Malik glared at them all the while, hoping his friends didn't really get fried by Ra's favorite pet.

The tension was broken when the brothers' eyes shot open, and Leo yelled: "WE KILLED A GOD!"

Jack got up and dusted himself off. "You should stop calling it a god, technically, that was a god's pet. Granted it was immortal AND WE TOTALLY KILLED IT!"

The shields were shining with new power, a sure sign they had passed. Oddly enough, instead of the Eye of Horus being split down the middle, both shields had a complete eye in the center now.

Then McGonagall cleared her throat, snapping them out of the party atmosphere. "Oh...hello professor...please disregard everything that was just said." Jack at least TRIED to convince them he wasn't insane and/or evil.

"Malik! What do we do? Besides shadow gaming them that is. Well...maybe shadow game Snape." Leo added as a thought.

"Stabbing?" Malik for some reason wasn't trying hard to survive.

"Wrong." Jack said thwacking Malik over the back of the head. "We negotiate. No matter how fun it is, there are definite disadvantages to people thinking you are both murderous and insane."

"So you aren't?" McGonagall looked REALLY hopeful.

"...depends." Leo said. And it really did depend, multiple personalities and such.

"Not good enough." Snape said as he drew his wand.

Jack honestly couldn't help it. He had heard Leo complain about Snape for months. "You know what? I risked my life before I even had breakfast. Can you put down the murder stick and LISTEN ALREADY?"

Snape...was used to kids fearing him, and he definitely wasn't used to them yelling at him. If they weren't so obviously dangerous, he would ignore them just to protect his sanity. Dumbledore seemed to find this funny.

"Good, now, just because two of you appear trigger-happy, I'm going to talk to Malik about something at the moment." Leo said as he turned to Malik.

"Just declare it out loud." Malik replied to Leo's whispering.

"Oh. No British magic." Leo said casually.

"Do you think that would stop us?" Snape asked fingering his wand.

"Yes, and just to prove it, try to hex Malik."

"Hey!" Malik yelled as Snape attempted to all-too-willingly hex Malik. It produced just about what you'd expect from a regular stick. Nothing.

While Snape and McGonagall were both staring at the wand, Dumbledore spoke up. "I assume you mean you just used a DIFFERENT type of magic?"

Leo was still a little smug about the whole 'Killing a God Card' thing. "Actually, I just got it after waking up from an experience that would have killed anyone NOT insanely good at a children's card game."

That was pretty much the weirdest thing ever said at Hogwarts. (Remember! Luna's a year later.) It took Dumbledore a minute or two to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. He seemed to be telling the truth. Drat.

"Leo, we go out of our way not to use shadow games, and you just HAVE to break their minds anyway." Jack figured Dumbledore would last longer, but hey, most threats to the world were legal adults. (Well, people who are threats to the world on purpose anyway.)

The headmaster recovered. "No, no. It's okay. I...just might watch Japan closer from now on though."

Malik re-entered the conversation. "If Leo's sentence had that much effect, I really suggest you don't."

Dumbledore smiled at that, having the wit to heed the warning. "Thank you."

Jack interrupted. "Did your eye just twinkle? How? You don't even HAVE magic!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was all the response Jack got.

Well, now he really want to know. Save that for later. "Are those two going to move? Or blink?"

Snape shook himself off. "Don't act so cocky. We were merely surprised."

Leo stopped the approaching battle of words. "Can we please get back to stopping the entire wizarding society from having a heart attack and/or attempting to destroy us out of fear?"

McGonagall recovered and had the brilliant response of: "Oh yes, that."

Malik sighed. "Okay, no driving people to the brink of insanity, but didn't Leo find a memory charm? Can't we just use that?"

"Not without restoring their magic. Breaking your own rule is a one-way ticket to the worse punishments." Jack answered.

"And how do you suddenly know all this?" Malik demanded.

"Voices in my head?" Truth is not always want the adults want to hear.

"So, a ceasefire it is." Snape commented, as he already knew Jack was as crazy as his brother. "And what do you mean by 'punishments'?"

Malik, having the most knowledge, is actually getting lines this chapter. "I won't tell you much more than this: our powers truly make a game out of life. We can use existing rules, or make up our own. However, these rules are absolute. So, if you want to stay sane, I'd suggest putting away the wand, since trying magic without our permission would end badly."

By now, Snape really wanted to hex them and be done with it, but he valued his sanity for obvious reasons.

"So will you explain?" McGonagall asked.

The three shared a glance that was seen far too often for the teachers' liking. Granted, it was Leo's brother instead of Bakura, but still. "No, not really, British magic allowed, accio wands!" Leo shouted.

The second Leo said magic was allowed, the teachers all brought out their wands on instinct. This made it far easier for them to fly into Leo's hand. The teachers (okay, Dumbledore and McGonagall) were utterly surprised by the backstabbing. Jack and Leo's shields were glowing. "Ra damn Ra. They just HAVE to use Pegasus's voice for our orders!" This would start Jack's dislike towards the gods.

Leo shook his head, obviously trying to forget what Pegasus sounds like. "Anyway, we just learned your minor characters, and while that is mean, it is also true. Um, we're apparently on a need-to-know basis. Sorry."

"I see...well, I'm afraid we'll have to find out anyway, since the safety of your fellow students may be at risk." Dumbledore turned serious for this.

Shoot, negotiations over. "I'm sure we can work this o-" and with that, all three professors collapsed. Bakura stood in the doorway, twirling his wand around his fingers. "I must admit, my light has learned some useful tricks."

"Bakura! What did you do?" Malik, though relieved, knew this was temporary at best. After all, the teachers would not be as friendly when they wake up.

Leo cocked his head to the side. "I think that was the memory charm we read about. That WOULD solve our problems, if we actually HAD a way to convince them of a fake story."

"Hey, aren't there a ton of Gryffindors down there?" Jack asked.

"I told you it was a useful charm." Bakura replied.

"Oh, that's just great! How are we supposed to explain mass memory loss?" Jack wished the others would THINK sometimes.

"An explosion!" Malik exclaimed.

"A what? Oh! You guys DO blow things up on a regular basis..." Jack thought back to the stories Leo had shared via laptop.

"Okay, but what would the teachers be doing here?" Every time Leo had needed a cunning plan, it involved escaping (Usually with something). He kind of LIVES at the crime scene however...

"We can say McGonagall tried to stop us from blowing things up, and we can arrange some kind of potion accident to explain Snape, but once again, Dumbledore is the hard part." Jack's mind could analyze and understand many things. The headmaster was NOT one of those things.

"Blunt object?" At this, Malik received a withering gaze from the others.

"The fool is obviously senile, think of something too simple to work on most humans." Bakura would have been more help...had he not been focusing on the shields.

"Actually, Dumbledore isn't THAT bad, if he was alone, he could have kept the secret." Even though Leo had found something way better than British magic, he was still grateful to Dumbledore for getting him and the duelists together through the letters.

"So it's agreed, a believable scam for Gryffindor, a horribly complicated scheme for Snape, and something ridiculous for Dumbledore." Jack was actually glad he was leaving in a few days, and made a note to himself to carry out any evil rituals in far more private places in the future. (Just a note, you know, in case.)

"Sooo, blunt instrument?" Malik knew Jack would consider this ridiculous, which was what he wanted.

"NO BLOODY BEATINGS!" Jack had more experience with foreign languages, so his accent was usually stifled by the American English he heard so much. Rage however, is always best with an accent. (It's not Brooklyn, but it will do.)

"Uh Jack? What WILL we do?" Leo was watching Malik move carefully towards the nearest chunk of rock...

-Intermission. Insert crappy elevator music-

Dumbledore awoke in his office, facedown surrounded by the usual piles of paperwork. Though it has happened before, that was during the times when protection and sleepless nights were the most needed. He distinctly remembered the trials of Riddle's age. Wait, why couldn't he remember what he was doing? Panic began coursing through him before he noticed a note written on what he recognized as truth-telling parchment.

_"Headmaster Dumbledore, sorry you were obliviated, but it had to be done. Since the paintings (And whatever other securities a crafty wizard like you may have) could easily tell you who brought you here, the incident involved Malik, Ryou, my brother, and I, though it would have involved Yugi if he had been here. Luckily, I remembered I had purchased a stack of this as an idea to help Jack (Lie detection is...inadequate in the mundane world), so you have to believe me when I say/write that this was the best option. If you ARE angry, blame Bakura. All him. Well...maybe Snape too, but that's beside the point. Anyway, though we are not adults, we are trusted with something that would undermine the wizarding community. I trust you on the grounds that you are in no way a git, unlike your superiors in the ministry. _(Dumbledore noted with amusement he said 'I', not 'we'.)_ To reassure you, I will say right now we will NOT be attending Hogwarts a second year. We may come back later if it proves entertaining. Yes, entertaining is the right word. I would suggest avoiding prophecies and secret organizations altogether, you'll live longer. _(Dumbledore chuckled inwardly at that. Much too late Leo.)

_P.S. Dispose of this in whatever way that is actually permanent around here, and I honestly warn you to never tell a soul, or you just might end up losing yours. No pressure though, just treat us like you used to."_

Dumbledore shook his head and reached for the variety of candy he always carried with him. Sugar always had a soothing effect on his tired brain. Sometimes his school was TOO exciting.

Snape was carefully studying what appeared to be a horrible accident around him. Somehow, a potion (That was placed in an incorrect area to begin with) had exploded, vaporizing several ingredients around it. One of the effects the resulting miasma could have been memory loss, which explained why he couldn't recall the last 10-20 minutes. Although no harm was done, Snape was a man of information, preferring to have every detail. Naturally, he somehow blamed Gryffindor for this, and vowed to make their lives even more miserable than usual in his class.

Wisely, Bakura had made so that the Gryffindors woke up last, giving them enough time to set up the other professors. McGonagall and the students all slowly got up groaning. "What's happened here?" McGonagall asked, taking charge.

Malik frowned at the repeated use of her catchphrase, but stuck to the plan. "Anybody know why that happened?" he asked, getting off the floor.

Jack dusted himself off and said "My guess would be the prototype did NOT go according to plan...though why everyone else was out is my guess." he instantly caught the twins attention.

"What kind of prototype-" The twins once again used their confusing, alternating speech. "-are you talking about?"

"Ugh...the blowing up kind." Leo answered.

"Best kind there is!" Fred or George said with a nod.

"Are you saying you recklessly endangered the lives of your fellow students?" McGonagall was...understandably outraged.

"No, I'm saying Malik did." Jack knew all about the house cup/point system. Even in the magical community the Diomes family mustn't lose. After all, Seto lost once, and things just went downhill from there, what with the kidnappings, soul thefts, and attempted murders related to a children's card game. (Jack never quite understood why the rare hunters did that. He was pretty sure the police wouldn't care so much about missing trading cards, but murder is hard to miss.)

The professor turned towards Malik with the closest to an evil glare she had. She never liked the idea of a Slytherin being friends with her Gryffindors, but Malik was a bad influence among bad influences. "Is this true Mr. Ishtal?"

On the inside, Malik wanted to laugh. Even an average evil glare wouldn't do much after what he'd been through. Oh well, appearances. "Yes ma'am, I'm afraid so."

"100 points from Slytherin for gross misuse of a magical item, endangering of fellow students, and endangering yourself in the process!" McGonagall didn't know why she had some pent-up anger, but it felt good to let it out on a Slytherin.

"Well, that makes us about even in the competition doesn't it?" The twins were going to congratulate Malik for the explosion already, but helping them beat Slytherin? They would just have to see how to repay that. Maybe one of those books about bombs that DON'T explode while you're holding them.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, then-" And with that, the four duelists ran out of the common room.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ryou asked as they all ran outside, shivering a little at the familiar, but still awful, weather.

"To the forbidden forest of course." Leo replied casually.

"But it's forbidden!" The four screeched to a halt at that, and the other 3 looked at Ryou with varying looks of disappointment.

"I'd slap some sense into you, but Bakura's probably going to do it for me." Malik always forgot how...lame Ryou could be.

And how true that was. "_We've committed national crimes, and yet you want to follow a SCHOOL rule?"_

_"What? NATIONAL?"_

_"Uh, never mind, just give up control."_

"So, ready to teach?" Leo asked as soon as he noticed Ryou's hair spike even more.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Bakura had his annoyed look, which, sadly, was his usual look around Malik and Leo.

"Yes, but Malik is rod-less and therefore useless." You could almost see Jack's words stabbing Malik.

"...does this mean you are LETTING me beat you to near-death?" Yep, there's that bone-chilling grin.

"Great, lose-lose situation. Either not get any training, and wind up destroying the world at some point, or get tortured by ANOTHER maniac with absurd hair." Leo winced at the memory somewhat. _"Why do I feel like that memory isn't going to be nearly as bad compared to today?"_

"Ra damn it Malik, why did you have to give Yugi the rod? Why?" Leo was going through all of the cards he could remember being in Bakura's deck. None of them would result in a painless death.

"What? Do you KNOW my cards?" Malik hated being underestimated like that. So what if he wasn't as good without Ra?

The brothers shot him 'are you kidding me?' looks. Malik sheepishly turned away as he remembered they had fought his Yami a little less than an hour ago. "So, what cards do you think we're strong enough to summon?" Jack asked.

"Level 1 and...nothing else." Bakura answered with a smug grin.

Jack and Leo groaned, they took the insanely dangerous shortcut and they STILL were pathetic? "Well, at least we have more versatile level 1's then most." Leo said, reviewing his and his brother's decks.

"I would HATE having to train with something like...like...Kuriboh!" Jack was serious about the idea, but the thought of Kuriboh fighting Bakura's monsters was just too ridiculous.

"Oh, you weaklings aren't good enough to FEED my monster right now, so you're just going to have to spar with each other." And Bakura left with a wave of his hand, leaving two irritated brothers.

"Well...on to the fighting." Malik conveniently ended the scene.

Days came and went, trees fell (Hagrid would never find out why), and the fruits of their hard labor was at hand. the weather was dark and depressing, but the three Brit-born were perfectly fine with insulation spells.

"Congratulations, you can now use level 2. You are now worthy of scrubbing a priest's shoe." Bakura's scathing words were... well, scathing.

"This is WAY harder than it should be!" Leo complained.

"Haven't you realized by now that the priest were so exalted BECAUSE they could use every monster? Foot soldiers could bring out their Ka (Your soul monster, think manifestation of your very being.), but you are trying to command a deck." Bakura was rather fond of the saying 'Know thy enemy' before it even existed.

"...would someone please explain to me how an ancient and rather crazy dead person is so logical again?" Jack was rather tempted to run to the platform early, as Bakura might want a last minute training session.

"Now use those skills against me." Bakura was using his default facial expression. Sneer.

"_Crap, too late._" Jack thought.

"...can you wait until we get to level 9?" Come on, would YOU want to fight Bakura without a giant monster capable of leveling cities? Didn't think so. Wait, YOU would? Well, leave your phone number, address, and wallet here so I can prepare the ambulance & funeral. Why the wallet? Do you honestly think he wouldn't loot the corpse? Better me than him.

"...I summon the Headless Knight." Without even waiting for the brothers to summon anything!

Leo, after successfully NOT being sliced in half (Kinda sad when that's the highlight of your morning isn't it?), summoned "Jungle Dart Squad! A level 2 beast that lowers all my opponent's monsters by their level times 100!" (400 attack and defense)

"And I summon Weapon Chick! He can morph into a blade and equip to your monster, decreasing its atk by 200 for every turn!" The distinctive sound of shattering metal echoes as Jack's monster pierces Bakura's. "Leo, those monkeys have better know how to dodge."

After so many trees (Man, for a nature nut, Leo sure does a lot of damage), rocks, and the occasional swipe at the brothers, what can be considered four turns pass.

"Now Leo!" Jack watched as the horde surged towards the armor, about to destroy it completely...when they all suddenly sank into the ground. "What? I CALL HACK!"

"No, it was only two against two."

"But it was four stars versus four stars! Not 4 vs. 8! Earthbound Spirit is cheating!" No matter how strange I make him, Leo is still just eleven, and sometimes he acts like it.

"Do you honestly believe villains will just leave OPENINGS for no good reason?" Bakura belonged to the 'villain' category, so the question was rigged.

"Well...yes. Monologues, incompetent henchmen, failure to terminate incompetent henchmen, and the nasty habit of being distracted by loud noises make most villains...weak." Leo spoke the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. He REALLY shouldn't have.

"Who do you think I am? Malik?" Let's compare shall we? Bakura says a few lines and then somebody gets eaten. Malik broke out into monologue for EVERY duel.

"I resent that!" Malik yelled as he approached. "Here I am, going out in this stupid weather to say goodbye to Jack, and I find you badmouthing me!"

"We were badmouthing you as a villain, not wacky sidekick." Leo should really start lying again.

"Wacky sidekick? WACKY SIDEKICK! Who do you think YOU are?"

"The main character?" Jack didn't know, but his words had just dealt a harsh blow to the fourth wall. (Do you guys think ducktape will be good enough for the fix?)

"I'm the one with who's supposed to be here, that makes ME the main character." (Sigh, yet another crack to fix later.)

"Hold on, if you insist on arguing like children, you have to settle it like adults." Bakura made so much sense while also making none at all.

"Agreed. Epic battle I presume?" At this, Malik made one of the wisest decisions of his life and...hid behind a tree.

"Hang on, the snow and ice will mess with our footing too much." Leo thought for a second. "How about the great hall?"

As they entered the great hall, Jack spoke up. "Do you want to clear out the tables?"

"Nope, let's fight ON them instead! First to hit the floor loses." Leo said as he jumped onto the (of course) Slytherin table.

"You've been playing with too many knife users. Have you forgotten my footwork?"

"Actually, I still have the scar from the waterfall-"

"Which was your idea." Jack cut in.

"It's going to be different today."

"Suuuuure little bro. Sure." Jack positioned himself across from Leo.

Oh look! One of the teachers is about to prevent two kids from injuring themselves! It's a MIRACLE!

"Diomes!" Sadly, said teacher was Snape.

"_And I thought MY teachers deserved a kick to the soft spot._" It was depressing, Jack being caught twice by someone NOT even being paid to do so.

"Professor? Seeing as though nothing has actually HAPPENED yet, you can't deduct points right?" Leo knew he was right when Snape used his death glare. "_If only he had a more ridiculous hairstyle, that might actually scare me._" Leo quickly stopped himself. Imagine Snape with anime hair after he is out of earshot of the laughter, not when he's standing right there.

"15 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." and then he left.

"Couldn't find a cheerier person to represent cunning?" Personally, Jack figured that he fit the Slytherin criteria better than the Gryffindor way. He just wished cunning and underhandedness didn't go so well together.

"Jack, they live underground, next to the lake. And Snape's class is in the dungeons too. Put a cheery person in charge of that and they'd go mad." Leo couldn't help but think of how every Slytherin he'd met was pale besides Malik.

"Well, I'm just going to have to try harder to leave on a cheery note then." Jack said as he look at the time.

"I can't help but feel we're forgetting something..." Leo mumbled on their way to the platform.

Apparently, the gods shared Jack's idea, as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun was desperately trying to raise the temperature. Hogwarts Express rolled in, giving one last whistle before a mob of students rushed out. Jack spotted Yugi rather easily, due to the ridiculous hair. When Yugi spotted Jack however... Now, put yourself in Yugi's shoes. A person you've never seen before is running towards you, and he has a millennium item you've never seen before strapped to his upper arm. You spent two entire seasons avoiding death because of people with items. Using logic, you are automatically hostile to the apparent assassin. You reach for your deck, and he shows that every villain in Yu-Gi-Oh could've won if they DIDN'T rely on a children's card game for their nefarious plans.

Jack was eager to talk with the king of games . He was NOT eager to experience a Dark Magic attack. So when he saw the world's greatest duelist grow a foot and reach for his deck, action had to be taken. Wondering why this move seemed to work on anyone who's even heard of Duel Monsters, Jack hooked his hand under the pharaoh's dueling arm and sent him flying into the nearest pile of snow. The snow was because he didn't want to break Yugi's back, seeing as though the gods would literally melt his brain if their precious pharaoh got hurt. Or the much worse alternative of nagging him with Pegasus's voice for eternity. Speak of the devil.

"_Jakey! You aren't supposed to do that!_"

"_It burns..._"

"_I haven't done anything yet!_"

"_WHY DO SOULS HAVE EARS?_"

"_Jerk._ _What happened to the lovable boy from back then?_"

"_YOU ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING!_"

"_Oh right, numerous assassination attempts. I don't like breaking character._"

"_And the history books call Set the evil one._"

"_Maybe I'll just take back the-_"

"_NO!_"

Jack shook himself out of the conversation of madness and heard the muffled shouts of Yami and the hysterical laughter of Malik and Bakura.

"Congratulations, you actually managed to end on a cheery note without anybody being harmed." Malik said after catching his breath.

"I think you killed Yami's pride." Leo was watching as Yami managed to unearth himself from the pile.

"Ra curse snow!" The pharaoh is thousands of years out of his element, yet mastered duel disks and learned enough about computers to spend hours playing Tetris, and it's the weather he can't adjust to? (He would've beat the world record if Yugi didn't have school the next day)

"And so I leave before the mind crush." Jack would remember the image of the pharaoh buried in snow every time he saw a picture of the king of games from now on.

"You haven't explained the-Leo?" Yami had notice that Leo was wearing the other half.

"Okay, Malik, you explain." Leo turned to...and empty space. How do villains DO that? "...Bakura?" Nope.

"Bye Leo, remember to come up with something cool for me to do while you're finishing college!" and with that, Leo was left with a cold and rather angry Yami glaring at his shield.

"_Am I only one who CAN'T make an exit on demand?_"

A/N-Kinda unforgivable how long this took. If you want to blame somebody, blame Havelock! He showed me World of Warcraft 3, I got interested in the concept, and now I'm sinking time into playing free trials and convincing parents to buy it. On the plus side, I finally understand every fact about Chuck Norris. (Barrens chat lives up to its brain-killing reputation)

"Nerd."-Malik

Oh that's it Malik! *Chainsaws are heard starting up. Malik makes a hasty retreat.* Come back here!


End file.
